Just Arrived
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: There is a potential new member for Team Arrow but what's her story? How she end up in Star City?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Arrived**_

 _ **Hello! I'm sorry i have so long to update in so long! College is killing me! I have so many essays that i don't have time to use my imagination in order to write new chapters and stories...**_

 _ **Anyways, i hope you like this story is first try to write an Arrow fanfiction that isn't Felicity orgins or crossover story...**_

 _ **It's really an AU i couldn't decide which season to write so i put a little of Arrow season 2 and reference of The Flash season 4.**_

 _ **The songs i would suggest listening to while reading this chapter**_

 _ **NF- Wake Up**_

 _ **Alice Merton - Hit The Ground Running**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

A girl drops out of a portal right in the in front of Verdant and she was full of blood and dirt. Her appearance caused Oliver and his team to worry how and why she was here.

Who was she?

"Oliver! Check her head, the left side!" Suddenly Felicity exclaimed once they managed to get her inside the Foundry and lay her on the metal table where all the medical stuff were happening.

"Oh! My God! Is that a…" Sara started to say in total shock but was cut off by Oliver's voice;

"Bullet wound."

"Is she dead?" John asked worried she didn't look more than probably 19 years old.

"No, she is still breathing but I don't know how to help her maybe we should call Caitlyn." Felicity said in worry and Oliver nodded as he took out his phone and started dialing Barry's number.

In a few seconds Caitlyn stood before them ready for surgery.

Caitlyn did the best she could but she was 100% sure that the girl before them would die.

"Guys, I found this in her pocket…maybe it could give us a clue of who she is." Caitlyn said in a sad tone as she opened the phone.

She enter to the photo gallery and they were welcomed by landscape photos and photos of a city, clouds, trees, sun and clouds and at times foods and family members.

"She has…had a talent for photography…could you find where are those photos from?" Oliver said in sadness to Felicity who nodded equally sad.

"Um…the photos are from Greece a town called Thessaloniki and Italy a town called Lecce." Felicity said a few minutes later in confusion they didn't know these places. Well they knew that Greece and Italy existed but those towns was the first time they heard of them.

"What else is on the phone?" John asked in worry.

"Look guys, this photo is of piece of paper, a coffee mug and a pen…it says on it "Script, coffee and corrections notes…the directors life…LOL" She is a director…well was." Caitlyn noted in shock as she read it out loud.

Then a next photo showed a handwritten poem.

"Guys listened to this; "Adults say we should be thankful that we live in a peaceful world. Where did they see peace? Children die because of wars. Children die because of in-school shootings. And yet the adults keep insisting, "You're lucky you have peace". So, I ask again, where did they see peace?" It's a poem." Felicity read out loud and Sara looked at the girl on the table in sadness.

"Was she hit by a school shooting?" Sara asked in worry but something in everyone's gut said it wasn't it…it was something else.

No one answered too afraid of being the truth as they continue scrolling through the girl's phone.

"Can you check her browser history?" Oliver asked in a tone that said an idea was forming in his head.

Felicity opened the Internet browser only to see a tuna salad recipe but as she checked the others windows they were opened they found a diary that was set in anonymous mode.

Felicity took upon herself to read it out loud the last entry;

" _ **Tuesday 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **of May 2018;**_

 _ **So, this is it huh? I'm officially 19 years old…I don't feel different…I feel numb…but I guess now I'm suffering eleven years of depression not just ten…hahahaha…**_

 _ **Today in class Miss Alex was always saying to everyone that it was my birthday…and you know what I thought? Two weeks ago I was literarily thinking of killing myself…because what's the point?**_

 _ **I have no friends, my family doesn't care that much since they could be weeks in between their calls to check in with me and whenever I call them they rush to hang up…and they don't hear what I'm talking to them about…they ignore me both on the phone and face to face.**_

 _ **I wonder how long will it take them to realize I'm dead.**_

 _ **I bet weeks.**_

 _ **So…in 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **of May Emilia was in town yet she didn't call to meet…imagine I thought she was my best friend a year and seven months ago…I should have listen to Polly…then again Polly is a pathological liar but aren't I the same?**_

 _ **I lied for years of the bullying I got in school that it wasn't that bad. About the scars on my body, the bruises on my neck, the feeling of responsibility to take care of the house, my baby sister and to be the perfect little daughter because if I didn't mum would hit me and dad would yell at me or even hit me…or my sister. I had to protect her.**_

 _ **I lied about the fact I didn't like any boys because I wasn't ready yet but the real reason was that my first contact with one was to pin me to the wall and choke me because I spilled water on his best friend's book and then kick me repeatedly like I was ball**_

 _ **I lie and say I don't remember what I did when I go into black out rage and almost kill people but I do all of it…it comes back into flashbacks or nightmares…**_

 _ **What I mean about that is that I opened Ivan's head twice for just calling me "stupid", I almost suffocated Mike because he said "Now, that your dad is shot and he won't be cleared for duty you won't have money so I guess you have to become a hooker." I almost choked him with a ruler as I held him against the wall but I was stopped by Emilia telling me he was my dad's boss' son and if I harmed him more than I already had my dad will be laid off.**_

 _ **Then I tried to choke my own best friend because she called me a liar….when I told her that I knew kickboxing…I know stupid reason but I do…dad taught me and my sister since we were four up until we were 14 after that we grew taller and he grew older and hadn't had the same strength so we trained between us.**_

 _ **i slapped Katerina because she kept on putting her dirty feet on my chair like I was a couch while we were watching a movie…**_

 _ **I punched Luke because he was just laughing at me…while his friend Maria was calling me a "stupid bitch that doesn't belong in the town".**_

 _ **I almost sliced Fabian's throat with my Swiss knife because he smashed my head on my desk just because he could and broke my glasses…I kicked him in the balls and punched him. Then his friend Andrew knocked me out by throwing a ball at me…**_

 _ **I head butted Marcus because he put me in a headlock and then I kicked him in the back just because I said I liked a boy named Thomas…**_

 _ **I…shot dead…a guy that tried to rape Emilia's younger brother Gregory because he owed him money from playing poker and made Gregory promise not to tell anyone…I threw the gun in the sea afterwards…**_

 _ **I threw a desk against the wall aiming for the same boy that choked me because he tried to touch me in the school's bathrooms…and I managed to get away from him by running away after I smashed his head against the wall until he fainted…he found me during PE and tried to choke me again and I pushed him away before he could touch me and then grabbed Velma's desk and threw it with all the adrenaline I had in me…he ducked and got scratched in the eyebrow by the desk's leg but it was enough for me to run away out of the school building but he found me and this time he was holding a rusty mop handle and started hitting me with it…he hit me behind my neck as I tried to crawl away before…before he finally raped me.**_

 _ **I didn't dare to say to anyone what was going on during school…I suffered in silence for five years…I was fourteen when I finally told my mum and she didn't believe me…at fifteen I started drinking and I tried to committee suicide by jumping from my home's balcony it was three years after he raped me…I was twelve years old! TWELVE! Mum and dad instead of helping me they also started bullying me saying I was a nothing, that I deserved everything I got and will get…that I'm an emotionless bitch just because I was feeling numb and didn't react like normal people do…**_

 _ **That everything is in my head and I'm being a drama queen…**_

 _ **Would you laugh and smile when you still felt…him…inside you?**_

 _ **And because no one understood me I decided to erase everything that happened to me by ripping pages off diaries and burning them, scratching my own skin like if I bled enough the feeling of being violated would go away when the new skin would be created…spoiler alert it didn't.**_

 _ **Emilia didn't believe me either…when I finally told her…three years later…she asked me if I did something to deserve being bullied, raped, abused and suffering from depression, self destructive syndrome, anxiety and PTSD! Then she proceed to remind me that they were only name calling me nothing else…yeah…that is how much she knows…how much I allowed her to know…then she proceed to say that my parents were the best parents a child could ask because they were there and that my dad didn't slept with half the city nor my mother abandoned me and my sister and had two kids with my dad's best friend…**_

 _ **She wasn't there when the kids in class would cut my hair forcefully, slap me, throw my stuff from the window…tell me I was replaceable…**_

 _ **He said after he was done with me…when he was done raping…**_

" _ **Why was I crying since I deserved it…"**_

 _ **Emilia can't and won't understand if those things haven't happened to her. In order to understand them she has to be forced to face the pain and shame and to be force to overcome them by herself because no one believes her…**_

 _ **And as if things weren't already fucked up she avoided me like plague after I told her! After I trusted her! After seven years of friendship! I guess it was all superficial…**_

 _ **She wouldn't return my calls for almost two years I would find excuses on her behalf for not calling me while I needed her. And when she would call me and start exchange news I would realize that I didn't need her to know what I wanted her two weeks ago or a month ago since I had managed to either deal with it or push it at the back of my head. Hell she has no idea that at 15 I tried to jump from the balcony of my house…to committee suicide.**_

 _ **And here is the funny thing, she called me a week after it and asked me what I had been up to…I told her I was fine…what was I supposed to tell her?**_

" _ **Oh! I tried to kill myself! What did you have for lunch?"**_

 _ **Then the terrorist attack at Belgium happened and my family and I had friends who were close to the blast of the bomb and we were worried sick! Waiting for their names to either been dropped to the dead list, missing list or in critical condition list!**_

 _ **I called her the moment I heard the news on the radio at school while I was in art class…I was painting while listening to the radio with my headphones when they said;**_

" _ **We are stopping the podcasting of songs in honor of the victims of the Belgium terrorist attack, 12 dead and many more still waiting for identification…"**_

 _ **I dropped my brush to the ground and I stepped back from my desk and crawled in a ball and started having a panic attack. My teacher didn't know what to do or say when I told her of the terrorist attack and the friends who lived near the place it took place…**_

 _ **Once I calmed down I need a friend to talk to so I called Emilia but she hanged up…I tried again hours later while I walked home from school and she didn't pick up!**_

 _ **Then I tried a third time when our friend Vasia was in the critical condition victim list and mum couldn't get through to check if Mr. and Mrs. Spiridakos and their daughter were okay! We sat before the TV screen listening like our lives depended on it! Yet she picked up and cut me off saying she was busy! FUCKING BUSY!**_

 _ **After that I attempted months later to call her and check up on her and she promised we will speak on the phone at 9 pm only to see a check in minutes after 9 pm that she was watching a movie at a friend's house. I was so tired of waiting for her to make time for me so I sent her a farewell text and she had the audacity to tell me that if she wanted to not to be a friend of mine she would have told me…BITCH ACTIONAS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS!**_

 _ **Now a year and some months later decided to contact me…only to trick me…**_

 _ **Because of her I can't trust people to come near me and be my friends…I am alone…I have no friends because I'm too of afraid…**_

 _ **Fuck you for messing up my own life!**_

 _ **On a happier note; I'm living for Athens today at 5 am! I will finally visit the museum about Astronomy museum and the Art one that if you wear those special glasses it's like you are time traveling to that era! Isn't it cool? YES IT IS!**_

 _ **Best present I could get myself! Too bad I won't be on my own but with a Youth Exchange program I was part of last year…it's its continuation so I know them…not that they like me…in their eyes I'm a grammar and syntax nazi… but at least I will have the exhibits to district me from being lonely…**_

 _ **Ha! Lonely is the short version to describe my life..**_

 _ **Anywho…happy birthday to me…I hope I become a better person and help people like me…or at least help them help themselves.**_

 _ **Go to go to class now…**_

 _ **End of entry:**_

Everyone in the Foundry stare at the computer screen in shock…

"The poor girl." Caitlyn commented in total shock.

"She is not poor, she is a survivor." Sara commented in defense as she looked at the unconscious girl and for the first time she noticed the scars.

"What do you think her name is?" Felicity asked out of the blue.

Oliver was just staring at the computer screen re-reading the section where the girl confessed what she had gone through and then looked at the girl before them. He only registered that they had one day difference when it came to birthdays and of course he was couple years older than she was.

"Are we not going to talk about the 2018 date?" John asked freaked out as he held his hands folded to his chest just like Oliver did.

"Maybe the date is messed up because of the whole portal thingy." Felicity tried to make sense of it. She had noticed it too.

Two days passed and Oliver had decided since her heartbeats were normal to put her in an actual bed and not the metal table in the Foundry. They would check on her every one hour hoping she will wake up and give explanation what has happened to her, how she end up here.

At night Sara would stay with her since her family still thought she was dead and they didn't know she was alive and back in Starling City.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Felicity asked Sara and John one afternoon as they sat next to the poor girl.

It had been almost half a week and the girl was still unconscious yet stable.

"If she continues to be stable that means she is in a coma then we take her to the hospital and we make up a lie of why she is like that since the bullet wound has healed…pretty fast if you ask me." John said deep in thoughts as he watched the girl's steady breathing.

An hour later Sara's yell for them to come and see made everyone run to her. The girl's breathing had gotten stronger. A few minutes later the girl gasped as her eyes flattered open and looked around her as she sat up.

Her eyes were a brown green color that you might confuse them for a very dark hazel color yet you could see how wise her eyes looked if that was possible…

"Who are you? Where am i?" She asked confused in weird accent.

"You are safe, what do you remember last?" Oliver walked closer to her but she backed away from him in fear. He mentally cursed himself he had forgotten that she might be afraid of boys after what she went through.

As if Sara read Oliver's mind she cautiously walked towards the girl who seemed to accept Sara's presence.

"I...I'm sorry it's not you…it's me. Sorry." The girl apologized to Oliver who smiled and nodded understanding her situation.

"As my friend Oliver said, you are safe here. What do you remember last?" Sara asked kindly the girl.

"Terrorist. They broke into the museum and started shooting people…not that I'm surprised for the past…as long as I remember terrorist attacks are everyday occurrences…we learn how to duck from bullets before we learn how to walk and talk…" The girl answered to Sara and looked at everyone one by one her voice was normal as if she was talking about the weather.

It shocked everyone. As they recalled the mention of a terrorist attack in the girl's diary entry they read a few weeks ago.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked the girl in a worry tone as he folded his arms to his chest. He wanted to understand better the political and life situation the girl came from. Or claimed to be from…

"Well, I mean ever since 2015 World War 3 is on full swing..sort of…in some places just like WW2 it only hit hard Europe not US or Australia or at least that is what we are told…which is false if you ask my opinion." The girl said without missing a beat and she looked at Oliver whose face was shocked. Everyone was shocked.

"But it's 2012." Felicity voiced in shock.

"What? No! It's 2018." The girl argued back as she tried to stand up but she felt pain and sat back down holding her head as she whined.

"What happened to me?" The girl asked Sara and Oliver in worry.

"You got shot." Sara said in sympathetic tone and the girl's eyes widen in shock before them then suddenly she went into panic mode.

And Sara instantly rush to her side and instructed her to inhale and exhale. Once she had calmed down and she was given a bottle of water by Felicity she started explaining the reason why she panicked. She had remembered what had happened to her before she woke up here.

"I….i remember now….i offered myself so they would leave Beatrice alone…they wanted to take a hostage and I thought since I was daughter of a Chief Master Sergeant I would matter more than Beatrice…they tried to take me away as a hostage but inside the museum one of the guards shot my captor and told me to run but I had no time…another one grabbed me and put his gun to my head threaten that if anyone dare to move a muscle I would get shot." The girl told them without moving a muscle as she looked behind Oliver as memories flashed before her eyes. Yet her voice sounded detached.

No one dared to stop her.

"Then asked my name and my faith…I told him that my name was Andrea Vorelis-Skorpiti and I was an Eastern Orthodox Christian. I told them that my mum's family comes from Eastern Thracy and my dad's family from a village in the mountain Olympus and that I wasn't afraid of them because my dad's family were the vigilantes that free the country in 1820s and fought bravely to free Thessaloniki in World War 1 in the mountains in Russia while his own family hadn't even been born. I told him also that I wasn't afraid of them. Then I asked if they planned to do what they did in Egypt three years ago…killed every Christian in a public execution forcing the entire world to see it. He got angry with my courage and punched me but I only laughed and told he I could see that he was afraid in his own language which shocked him…I lived five years in island where people his faith and mine lived in peace and my friend Angela was one of them, she taught me their language before she left to Germany leaving me alone. I knew that what he believed in was nothing like the faith Angela believed in and I wanted him to understand it. I wasn't afraid of him while I should have been." Andrea said to them with the same detached tone.

"What happened next?" Sara asked in worry she had a bad feeling where this story was going. No one dared yet again to say anything else. They were shocked.

"He put his gun to my forehead and asked for my last words. I looked at Beatrice and said; "Don't tell my parents I offered myself, it's not your fault." I didn't want them to hurt her or anyone else…I knew for a fact none of them would do the same thing I did. Beatrice and the rest of the group might have been my high school classmates for three years they didn't give a damn about me or knew me. Last thing I hear is the gunshot and the feeling of the bullet penetrating my skull." Andrea said to them with finally a little emotion in her voice, it was a sad emotion, as she touched her forehead in shock.

"Why then you offered yourself?" Oliver asked in true awe. The girl before him had gone through so much more than he did in Lian Yu and Russia or Hong Kong.

"I don't know. I guess I'm one of those people who sacrifice themselves for others while knowing in their back of their head that none of the people they are saving would do the same thing for them if the time came." Andrea said to Oliver as she met his gaze and Oliver saw the true sorrow in her eyes.

"How did I end up here though instead of…you know…dying?" Andrea asked after a small silence allowing Andrea to collect her thoughts and the team Arrow to digest what they learnt.

"There was this portal that opened and you dropped out of it." Felicity explained shortly and Andrea looked at them shocked.

"How is it possible? What?" She asked confused at Felicity.

She looked at them one by one asking for answers.

Oliver sighed and asked from Felicity to started explaining to Andrea the Multiuniverse theory. And like that Andrea was told the world of around her…

 **Time Skip; A Few Days Later:**

Andrea smiled thankful to Caitlyn once she was done checking her up and gave her the shockingly good news.

"It seems you healed completely! No brain damage nothing! How is it possible I don't know but I do have a suspicion that is why I took some blood, hair, nail, spit and pee samples. I will study them at Star Labs and we will soon know why. Also, allow me to say how glad I am you survived and didn't die!" Caitlyn said with a cheery tone as she smiled to the girl before her.

"Thank you for operating on me and not allowing me to die, Caitlyn." Andrea said thankful to her.

Andrea had started adjusting to the life with Oliver and his team. Felicity had suggested that Andrea would live with her and Sara at Felicity's apartment. Andrea had a plan to make Sara and Felicity friends and Felicity to stop being jealous of Sara's and Oliver's relationship.

She was catching up on the news and social media of this dimension and at the same time she was trying to feel comfortable around Oliver, John, Barry, Cisco, Joe, Wally, Iris and HR who she met them during her check-ups with Caitlyn.

She was making a lot of progress since she could talk to Oliver and John and the rest of the guys without getting panic attacks….but that to happen she needed a twenty days of adjustment period.

Andrea was so happy to have people she knew that could be herself around along with her PTSD and depression with no shame.

She discussed at nights with Sara whenever she would wake up from nightmares about her life and Sara's life before and after the Gambit.

She even managed to get through the thick wall of insecurity Felicity had put up and she found out that Felicity was also suffered anxiety and depression during her teen years and now she was taking medication to keep her in check.

She discussed with John, who was the only one who pressed for more information, about the war in 2018 and through that John and Andrea bonded because Andrea told him how she felt when her friend Vasia died after the terrorist attack and Mr. and Mrs. Spiridakos' daughter was hit in her hand by the debris of the explosion that got from the window of her room during the explosion and she was getting ready for school…she had lost her hand at the tender age of six and had to learn how to use a mechanical one. She told him how she felt when she had volunteered to help save immigrants from sinking boats along with her dad and his co-workers and saw her dad trying to save a small girl from dying but couldn't and she died in his arms…he saw how shocked he was.

She told him how guilty she felt watching all those people wanting to go to other countries to find peace and a second chance at life yet the governments were refusing to allow them to enter their countries and they were forced to stay in a country they didn't want and couldn't offer them as much help as they needed.

She told John about the fight she had tried to stop from breaking out between a doctor and a soldier over the border situation and the media attention. She told him about the tear gas attacks in the boarders that didn't just affected immigrants but also the people who were there trying to keep the peace and help calm down the spirits.

She told him how she felt when the tear gas hit her and fellow doctors who were trying to help other tear gas victims.

She told him how angry she felt at her classmates who spoke badly about the immigrants and didn't want them in their city and country.

He understood unlike Felicity or Sara.

Unknowingly to Andrea Oliver had overheard many of her stories she told to John and he was trying to make sense of Andrea.

Was she a foe or a victim?

Could he trust her?

Could he tell her that he was the Arrow?

All these questions surfaced when he realized that she didn't questioned why she was in such surroundings when she came around the first time.

He asked Felicity if Andrea asked her or Sara about why she was in the Foundry but both girls shook their heads saying that she hadn't.

Then when his birthday came up Barry and Felicity surprised him with a birthday party and that was when Andrea asked him the question he's been dreading;

"Are you the Hood guy?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Oliver asked tensed.

"Why would I have a problem? Don't forget that my ancestors were vigilantes, my dad was the first generation that decided not to be one. I won't tell your secret since I can tell that all these people knows except your mum, stepfather and your sister know about your hobby. You can trust me…and even if I did plan to out you…where would I do that? Remember I know nothing of this town besides you and your friends." Andrea told him sincerely and Oliver nodded calmer now as he offered her a smile.

"Oh! Oliver, have you tried to talk with Felicity lately? I know what happened to the Foundry and with Slade." Andrea asked him with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Why?" Oliver asked confused.

"Just check in with her, she seems kinda out of it." Andrea told him before patting his shoulder in a friendly manner and walked back inside the party.

"So, what is your story?" Moira Queen asked her in a suspicious look but Andrea seemed unfazed and smiled welcoming to her.

She was reminded of all the wives of higher rang Army officers in Army balls and parties that used to look her with a half glare since she was always escorting her dad since her mum couldn't because of her chronic illness with her legs.

"I'm Felicity's cousin." Andrea lied with a smile saying the lie she and Felicity agreed upon.

"From where?" Moira pressed on.

"Greece, Mrs. Queen. From her mum's side of the family, her mum is my aunt and godmother. Her parents moved to Las Vegas before she was born, they were my mum's cousins…well her dad became cousin by marriage." Andrea rambled as a way to sale the lie to Moira by proving the stereotypical belief that Greeks have big families is true.

"Oh! And how do you know my son?" Moira continued the interrogation.

"I met him when I was visiting my cousin in the IT Department of your company. I was waiting on her to go for lunch when he showed up." Andrea lied easily and Moira nodded satisfied before leaving the poor girl alone.

Andrea let out a sigh of relief as she briefly exchanged a nod with Felicity who looked her way while she was talking with Sara and Roy.

Andrea looked around the room suddenly realizing that she didn't belong here, not just the party but the dimension too.

So, she discreetly she made her way out of the Queen Manor and walked to a busy and yelled for a taxi and requested to go to Verdant. The taxi driver looked at her from the bottom to her upper part confused since who goes to a club dressed in washed up black jeans and a Bastille T-shirt and a black jean jacket and Converse?

"I have a shift, sir and I'm late. I thought I would make it in time if I walked instead of waiting for the bus…I lost the first one." She explained herself….well she lied.

Lying came easy to her since she was a small girl she didn't know if it was good or not, lying helped her survive sometimes more than truth.

The taxi driver nodded without saying a word smiling to Andrea and he started the engine again and asking questions to Andrea.

"So, you are studying here?" The driver asked her and Andrea smiled politely.

"No, I'm from Greece and that is where I study I'm taking a gap year because my cousin's mum is sick and needs help so I came here to help around…I work at Verdant as a way for an income to live on, my cousin's income go to my aunt's hospital bill." Andrea lied flawlessly.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that! You are long way from home! How do you like Starling City? I bet is way different from Greece." The taxi driver commented and Andrea chuckled.

"Yes it is. I'm used to moving though, my dad is the Army in Greece so I'm used to changes, I moved eight times in past eighteen years." Andrea said the truth for the first time.

"Wow! You speak English really well though." The driver said with a smile.

"It helps having family members in Australia, London, Belgium, US and Sweden. It's the only common language we all know and can fluently speak it when we have our family reunions." Andrea said yet again the truth as she smiled with a nostalgic face.

"I'm impressed!" The driver commented with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what are you studying in Greece?" The driver asked her and Andrea smiled.

"I just finished my first year in a Filmmaking school…it took me awhile to finish it….if I might say so." Andrea admitted and the driver asked why.

"Because I took a nine months break and I served in the Army for those nine months…I was a Specialist for your ranking under my dad, he is a Chief Master Sergeant." Andrea said yet again the truth and the guy looked impressed yet again.

"Any siblings?" The driver asked her and Andrea smiled.

"A younger sister she is sixteen and she graduated High School earlier to join Evelpidon Military Academy she is a genius with computers but her heart was set in this school ever since she visited a War Museum when she was eight. She started training with dad and then a Track Team Coach, she is a 2 degree black belt in karate and she pretty good in Judo and kickboxing she has strong kicks and punches. And she was one of the top 5 best nationwide sharpshooters. She made our family proud when the acceptance letter came in. She is the younger student since 1828 when the Academy was founded. I'm the black sheep of the family that the Army wasn't her thing." Andrea rambled as she went down the memory lane once she realized she will never see her sister again.

She will never see her graduate from the Academy.

"You sister sounds badass. But don't doubt yourself your purpose has yet to come, young lady." The driver told Andrea wisely as he smiled to her.

After a minute the car came into a halt and Andrea realized they had arrived at Verdant. She paid the driver and said goodnight to him before exiting his car.

She waited for the driver to leave before she sneaked in the Foundry, she smiled at the punching bag before her as she climbed down the stairs. She found Felicity's training clothes under her computer desk and got dressed after a few minutes she found herself zipping the boxing gloves on and started punching.

Oliver realized that Andrea was nowhere to be and started searching for her only to find her in the Foundry punching and kicking his punching bag.

He watched her as she did a twirling double kick and he knew that moment that Andrea knew kickboxing and he wanted to train her because she had potential. Plus it was a way for them to bond as friends.

"I'm impressed!" Oliver said with a smile scaring Andrea as she twirled and Judo flipped him to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"OH! Sorry Oliver! Your voice sounded like my dad's for a moment!" Andrea apologized quickly as she helped him up and Oliver looked at her confused with raised eyebrows.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" Oliver asked her.

"My parents. They taught me and my younger sister since we were four years old…also I served for nine months in the Army under my dad and my sixteen year old sister makes headlines in our family for being the younger and only female to join Evelpidon Military Academy after our great grandpa from our dad's side." Andrea said with a shrug as she drank some water while Oliver blinked at her.

"WOW! And you thought to share that now? You served?" Oliver said awestricken and she nodded with a weird out look.

"Is it because I'm a woman? Do I need t remind you it was 2018 from where I come from in the middle of a world war? We need the man and woman power!" Andrea reminded Oliver who nodded as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Sorry, I'm tired and my brain doesn't work." Oliver apologized and Andrea nodded.

"I know otherwise I wouldn't have pinned you to the ground. You are a better fighter than me. Sara had Felicity tape you and John train so I can see it…they claimed you liked to "keep in shape" but the video was the last puzzle piece for me to confirm my theory that you are the Hood." Andrea admitted to Oliver who laughed.

"So, what's the story between you, Sara and her sister? I heard Sara fight with her mum on the phone about her sister on Wednesday about a family dinner." Andrea asked Oliver who sighed and started explaining to her.

 _ **Time Skip: A few hours later:**_

Andrea was laying awake in her bed facing the ceiling and she was thinking of her family and life prior to her meeting Team Arrow.

She missed someone…Kevin to be exact. A classmate of hers.

She had a crush on him but after what happened to her when she was 12 years old she refused to allow herself to get close to guys…the biggest step she had done was to become friend with John, Barry, Cisco, HR and now she was trying to be friends with Oliver.

Andrea seat up from her bed and walked to the living room and opened the TV and stare at the news as she reminisced on how Kevin was the first boy she allowed to herself to get attached to just because he praised her on her essays' presentations and always smiled at her or made sure to greet her when she was walking in the classroom.

He was always smiling and doing weird things and funny voices when she was around that made her laugh. She remembered how he refused to let her leave the couch she was sitting on just because he sat next her, he put his arms around her and held her as he continue talking to his friend Eddie.

Andrea hadn't felt panicked by his touch and she continued reading her e-book. Second time he put her arms around her when they were at a studio where they watched some digital technicians making CGI effects and one of them had started a conversations with Andrea about some movies and their CGI effects. The guy instantly had stopped talking for a second and watched Kevin's hand and him. Kevin looked at him for a second before lighting a cigarette and continued his debate with Katherine, another classmate, about Dali's paintings.

As Andrea continue talking with the guy Kevin seemed to hold her closer to him to the point Andrea could smell his armpits…she untangled herself from him and went to the bathroom where she had a panic attack…not because of Kevin but because she allowed herself to be touched by a guy after a long time.

Then Kevin was with his family in Olympion Beach where her and her friend Maria, a fellow rape and abuse survivor she met through theater class her aunt had signed her up after learning that her niece was raped as a way for Andrea to destruct herself from the pain. They were walking along the beach discussing how Maria was days away from having to attend trail after reporting her cousin, her rapist, and she wanted Andrea as her support system during this period and Andrea had arranged a two-day-get-together with her as a way for Maria to relax before the trail.

When Kevin saw her sitting with Maria and throwing rocks in the sea he wanted to say hi to her so he ran to them just when Andrea was answering Maria question about how would she feel if Andrea's rapist was at the stand and Kevin heard the conversation in shock.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _ **Andrea? Is that true?" Kevin has asked shocked as he stood behind Maria.**_

 _ **The girls looked at him in shock.**_

" _ **Ke…Kevin? What are you doing here? How much did you hear?" Andrea asked embarrassed.**_

" _ **Enough to know that you should report the bastard who raped you! Andrea you are a smart woman, don't let him try it with other girls." Kevin answered as he walked up to her and Andrea moved subconsciously away from him but Kevin grabbed her hand and held gentle giving a sympathetic look to Andrea.**_

" _ **Are you okay? When did this happen?" Kevin asked her as Andrea refused to look at him and looked at Maria's apologetic face.**_

" _ **Twelve. I'm nineteen now. It's too late do report him." Andrea said in a low voice and looked at shore in same.**_

" _ **What?" Kevin exclaimed in horror.**_

" _ **I was twelve when he did it." Andrea admitted and in seconds Kevin was hugging her then turned to Maria and hugged her too.**_

" _ **You girls are strong! Give them hell!" Kevin told both with encouraging smile and Maria nodded shyly while Andrea stayed in shock staring at him.**_

" _ **Now, I have to go, family is waiting and all that." Kevin said quickly before rushing away from them towards the tavern he was in before spotting Andrea and Maria and rushing to say hi to them.**_

" _ **What just happened?" Maria asked shocked as Andrea watching Kevin walk away unsure how to answer her friend.**_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Then Andrea smiled as she touched her lips and remembered what happened after that meeting;

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **It was Thursday and Andrea had a free day from college and she was cleaning her apartment when she heard a doorbell. Thinking it was Dionysia and Maria with food since it was girls afternoon in and Dionysia's turn to cook a traditional dish and dessert from her home region for Maria and Andrea to try she mindlessly yelled at them to grab the key under the mat and walk in.**_

 _ **She finished watering the plants in the terrace as she walked inside only to see Kevin standing in her living room with an awkward look on his face and his hands in his pockets of his jeans.**_

" _ **Kevin!" She exclaimed caught off guard as she looked around the house for her friends.**_

" _ **I was calling you but you didn't answer, I wanted to apologize for what I did on Saturday at the beach." Kevin apologized and walked closer to her and Andrea let out a tired shy as she nodded and took her planting gloves off and walked to the kitchen to wash her hands.**_

" _ **It's okay." She murmured embarrassed but Kevin shook his head no as he walked behind her.**_

" _ **No, it's now okay! It wasn't my place to jump in! I'm so sorry! Let me make it up to you!" Kevin pleaded Andrea as he stood behind her and as she turned around they were face to face.**_

" _ **How?" She asked hypnotized by how close Kevin was, she had a full blown crush on him by now.**_

" _ **Like this!" Kevin said shortly and cupped her face and kissed him passionately.**_

 _ **Suddenly, two voices were heard behind them;**_

" _ **Fucking finally!"**_

 _ **And Andrea moved away from Kevin to see Dionysia and Maria holding grocery bags and smiling like it was Christmas as Kevin laughed and kissed Andrea's cheek and hugged her.**_

 _ **Andrea was shocked but happy.**_

 _ **Happy for the first time in a long while…if she only knew that in about a week from then her life would change so much! She will die!**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

"Andrea?" Felicity sleepy voice made the girl jump and look at Felicity's sleepy form.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing up? It's 6 am." Felicity asked as she yawned and opened the blinders making Andrea realize that she had stayed all night up remembering.

"Shit! I forgot to sleep while catching up on the news at night and I guess I zoned out. Morning! I'm going to bed now." Andrea said quickly as she kissed Felicity's cheek and walked towards her room.

She fell asleep dreaming of Kevin.

 _ **Only if she knew that Caitlyn**_ had spent days studying Andrea's DNA and she was beyond baffled with what she was seeing.

"It can't be right!" Caitlyn murmured confused as she stared at her computer screen.

The screen showed Andrea's photo dressed in 1900s attire smiling at the camera while holding a baby boy. Then another screen showed her DNA chain and if you knew enough about Metahumans you could see her DNA was clearly lashed with Dark Matter.

"So, Andrea is a Metahuman…but how?" Caitlyn spoke to herself confused.

 _ **While many dimensions away**_ Kevin was calling Andrea for the nth time. He looked worried and sleepless as he watched the TV screen that delivered the news of the terrorist attack in Athens. And it showed Andrea being held at gun point but then the footage was cut.

Every victim's story about what went down in the museum was the same from everyone…one minute the girl was in the arms of the enemy the next everyone blinked and the girl had disappeared and no one seemed to remember an Andrea Vorelis-Skorpiti…all except Kevin.

And he was worried sick!

 _ **Back in Starling City**_ Andrea was sleeping when she saw a dream of her walking to the same beach she was with Maria and this time she saw Kevin there throwing rocks in the sea.

 _ **Dream:**_

" _ **Why you left? Why you left me behind? Why did you offer yourself to them? What about me? Come back! Open a portal and come back!" Kevin pleaded her as he cupped her face as he cried.**_

" _ **What?" Andrea asked confused but she woke up before Kevin could speak.**_

 _ **Dream End:**_

"A portal?" She wondered in the light of the noon.

 _ **Do you want a chapter two? Do you think that Andrea is a Metahuman? Do you like Andrea as a character? What to you think it will happen next? Share your thoughts in the comments/reviews down below!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, world! I hope everyone is having a relaxing summer! I hope you like this chapter! I'm already working on the 3rd chapter because i got excited!_**

 ** _As for music in this chapter i would suggest listening to;_**

 ** _Crystals by Of Monsters and Men_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Just Arrived**_

 _ **Chapter 02: Theories and Facts**_

Andrea sighed as she shook her head, shaking the dream away for now as she walked to Felicity's kitchen only to find Sara drinking coffee.

"Hello!" Andrea said to her friend who smiled but her mind was elsewhere…most likely to Slade's threat.

"Want to talk about it?" Andrea asked as she prepared breakfast.

"No, you are too young to be bothered with another war, you just survived one." Sara said smiling but Andrea seemed to smile.

"Why you smile?" Sara asked confused and a little offended.

"I smiled because you said I survived a war by dying…it's ironic really." Andrea said to Sara kindly and then she continued eating.

During the day Andrea walked around the city getting to know it and then once she was too tired and bored walked into a bookstore and started browsering.

Then she looked at the book that wrote "1930=1940s The World In Flames" she remembered seeing that book in her neighborhood's bookstore and she smiled at it because it was the only familiar thing in this strange universe.

"Excuse me, miss? Miss? Your phone has been ringing for the past few minutes, you are disturbing the costumers." The saleswoman said to Andrea who was staring at the books while tears run down her eyes yet she was smiling which freaked out costumers and the very same woman herself. Then Andrea's phone started ringing after one missed call the saleswoman decided to check on Andrea maybe she was deaf and couldn't hear the phone or she was having some PTSD related flashback.

So the saleswoman touched Andrea's shoulder waking her up.

"Oh! Yeah! Thank you!" Andrea said startled as she shook her head and wiped her tears while checking her phone.

"It's okay." The woman smiled kindly at her.

She understood the look in Andrea's face it was the same one her grandmother had when she reached very old age and she was constantly lost in her head, in her memories.

Memories of the World War 2 to be exact.

The woman for a short while wondered what this woman had to remember so vividly she didn't seem older than 20 years old or maybe 19…what war had she survived? Then she reminded to herself that people go through many personal war/battles in their lives and there are many triggers that might cause of memories to resurface when one's mentally ready to deal and accept the facts that it happened.

Andrea picked up the phone and it was Caitlyn.

"Andrea, send me your coordinates Barry will speed by to get you! I found something unbelievable!" Caitlyn said excited but Andrea detected confusion in the small pauses between the words.

She smiled kindly to the saleswoman and walked out behind the shop and gave her coordinates. Seconds later Barry and her were in STAR Labs.

"What did you find?" Andrea rushed to Caitlyn and Caitlyn started explaining.

"Andrea your DNA is unlike any of our own…it might have to do with the fact you are from a different universe like HR's daughter and her blood type. But what is common with ours in the existence of Dark Matter in it…it looks like it's has been in your DNA for generations! I did a research trying to match your genealogical tree in this universe and came up with these photographs and this document." Caitlyn said as she exhibited her findings to Andrea and the rest of Team Flash in the computer screen.

"This is Helena Skopriti in 1935 with her son…" Caitlyn started saying as she showed the picture but Andrea stopped her and she continued Caitlyn's sentence.

"With her son George while being pregnant to her daughter Vicky. Her daughter was born in 1936 when her older son was just 5 years old meaning his was born in 1930s. Helena would die on March 13th 1942 getting shot by a Nazi in cold blood as her and fellow women from her village went to church and then to gather water. Helena was known in the village to have strong gut feelings about many things. She insulted the soldier or that is what he claimed but the truth was that Helena asked him why he is killing his brothers and sisters in a war that is clearly unneeded in this planet. And that his boyfriend would be ashamed of him…no one knew the Nazi was secretly gay and because his secret was out he shot her then shot the rest of the women there all but one, Miss Fedra Souglou, she stood many feet away from them because she carried many kilos of water that couldn't keep up so she stayed behind for a little bit to rest and when she saw the Nazi approaching her friends and Helena she hid in the forest that was on the side of the road. After the shots were fired she gathered whatever water she could carry and run to the village warning everyone and anyone who heard her. That day Helena's village was drowned in blood only 200 people managed to survive out of 1.000 that used to live there." Andrea said with tears in her eyes as she looked at Caitlyn and then the rest of the team who had their mouths open.

"How did you know that was what Caitlyn was going to say?" Cisco asked shocked yet suspicious.

"Helena was my great grandmother from my dad's side of the family. My grandma, her daughter, suffered in the hands of her step mum after Helena's death…she was forced to stop school and be a servant to her step mum…but she excelled in sewing she was the best in the village because she sewed everyone's desire even if they hadn't voiced it to her. She told me when I was seven and I was trying to teach her how to read that she used the same gift as her mum and that I had it too and I should use it because they were troubling years ahead. In 2009 my country went bankrupt and my grandma looked at me saying to me that I should be ready. She insisted that I and my sister should learn as much as our brains can before the war started again."

"Then at thirteen I was talking with my grandma when she fall asleep while I was talking she was by now 71 years old…I smiled and put a blanket over her when my computer light up signaling me I had a message from my friend Rahoul. He was asking when and how all we should meet in a month from during the Greek/Turkish festival in my town like every other year. I typed to him when suddenly I got distracted from the tv who showed snowstorms in Canada, my dad was watching a documentary and had left it on before he left with my mum on their date, suddenly I got this weird sensation but I ignored it yet the answer I had typed to Rahoul was not making any sense…instead of agreeing to meet him at the port like it was meant to I told him that he shouldn't bother because in a month from now a snowstorm would hit his town and make every plane, boat, ship cancel their departures, they would be closed off. I had apologize and said that the message was meant for someone else. A month from that event happened, a snowstorm hit his town 12 people died by it…Rahoul freaked out and never talked to me again."

"From that moment on things changed…I could predicted my parents next words and events of the next day…by the time I reached 18 years old I had learnt to use it to my benefit yet I could predict as far as 24 hours…Rahoul's snowstorm was the only time I predicted a month in advance and that had given me a headache was weeks!" Andrea rambled in realization.

"I didn't even predict the terrorist attack…none of them. Not that would have made any difference…" Andrea then said in sadness and shame.

"WOW! You are full of surprises!" Cisco exclaimed in amazement while Barry studied her just like HR and Caitlyn.

"Have you had any other episodes like that?" Caitlyn asked in calculating voice.

"Not exactly…my friend Liana had jokingly once had said that Russia and Ukraine will go to war in 2015 and that would be the beginning of the end while we were drinking beer at a park of her town…well she drank I don't like alcohol, I had a juice while my sister was swinging from the swings…we had just learnt of a ship in the banks of Italy had sunk along with many of its crew and travelers killing 150 people out of 300 and it was just before Christmas so we were so sad that instead of these people spending it with their families they were fighting for their lives in the sea while countries were not helping because of diplomatic inconveniences…When my friend blurt it out because she had heard her dad talking with some friends that some of his relatives who had immigrated to Odessa in 2010 for a better jobs were returning with not so good news. I laughed and said "yeah right!" but at that moment I knew deep inside that something was indeed up…I asked her again the next day if she had figured out why her relatives were back and she told me that the government was discreetly telling immigrants whose countries were livable to leave in peace and secrecy because their lives were not safe…then a week later Odessa was like a battleground…it lasted only a year but after that the terrorist attacks started." Andrea said as tears streamed down her face remembering the horror she had seen on the TV while she supposedly she was studying with headphones on.

"Holy shit!" Cisco exclaimed yet again unable to say anything else or change his shocked face.

"So, you think my Metahuman power is predicting the future?" Andrea asked ignoring Cisco's eyes on her and turned to Caitlyn who sighed.

"Not exactly…that much Dark Matter in your system might give you the ability to actually travel back and forth in time and different earths like you just did. Now we only have to find two things…what causes the Dark Matter to appear in your DNA in the first place all throughout your genealogical tree and how to trigger it in order to use it to go home." Caitlyn said with a happy tone yet serious face like she was trying to calculate their next move.

"What might have caused you to come here?" HR asked her oblivious to her raised eyebrows.

"Um...being held at gunpoint by a terrorist?" Andrea asked rhetorically and HR yet again obliviously nodded.

Andrea spent hours with HR and Caitlyn working on theories while Barry kept on studying her from afar. Andrea was full of surprises.

"What is making you go into stalker mode, Barry?" Iris asked her boyfriend who smiled at his girlfriend before becoming serious again.

"Caitlyn couldn't find Andrea's doubleganger in our earth only this photo of Helena…that worries me." Barry admitted in a sad tone but Iris raised her eyebrows as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Well maybe she, Helena, had managed to trip back and forth." Iris suggested.

"No, that is not it! It cannot be it!" Barry argued back.

"I agree Barry!" Suddenly Andrea's voice scared them and the West-Allen couple looked at her.

"How?"

"Sensitive ears also I can predict the future." Andrea told them sarcastically and Barry with Iris looked at each other.

Andrea looked at the screen and then she gasped, the woman was standing before a mirror and in the picture it reflect the person that was capturing the picture!

"Zoom to the mirror behind Helena!" Andrea exclaimed and pointed to the picture.

HR zoomed in and they saw…they saw…

"It's me! I took…no….i will take this picture! Why? What am I trying to tell myself? Now I feel like the Doctor!" Andrea exclaimed in frustration!

"Doctor Who?" Barry asked and Andrea looked at him with a "how dare you not know about the best show ever?!" face.

"But how did you get there?" Cisco asked worried and Andrea just shook her head and rubbed it. It felt as if the headache forming.

She walked out of STAR Labs and she let out a heart ranching scream and then started crying she fell into her knees and started mumbling.

"I was there! I was there! Why didn't I warn her? Why didn't I warn her about the Nazis? WHY!?"

"Warn who about the Nazis?" A British voice asked her confused and she slowly raised her head and gape at the guy…

"You heard that?" She asked him as she wiped her tears away and he nodded as he gave her his hand to help her stood up.

Just as she touched him she got an electrical shock that made her remove her hand from his with an abrupt movement that made the British guy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Everything alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"I got to go. Nice to meet you!" She said quickly and ran back inside the STAR Labs and slammed on the wall before the common room and she looked at her hand.

She had been burned by his touch and the marked looked like a circle that was positioned right in the middle of the life line in her palm and the circle was divided by the life line in her palm.

She studied it for a few minutes before she touched her head on the wall and closed her eyes and breathed out a breath she was holding.

Just as she opened her eyes she was standing inside a weird corridor and she tensed she felt a weird aura and walked slowly through the corridor and end up in what looked like a study.

"Hello, Mrs. Hunter!" A voice said and made Andrea to jump back in shock and look around her.

"Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!" Andrea yelled in fear and she twirled around in search for the owner of the voice.

"I'm Gideon, the AI of the Waverider." Suddenly the voice said standing before Andrea who looked at her with wide eyes,

"You called Mrs. Hunter…that is not my name." Andrea said confused and Gideon smiled.

"Not yet. Your name now is Andrea Vorelis-Skorpiti but soon you'll be Miranda Hunter." Gideon said with a knowing voice.

"Why? I don't even like the name Miranda! I mean it's nice name but I don't like it. What aren't you telling me? Are you the reason why I snap a photo of my great grandma?" Andrea bombarded her with questions and Gideon smiled and said;

"You are not aware of your true potential yet. That is a pity." Gideon said smiling and Andrea let a yell of fury.

"WHAT IS MY TRUE POTENTIAL, GIDEON! COULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME?!" She yelled in fury and Gideon kept smiling but now grabbed Andrea hand in a strong grip and put a bracelet on her.

"Press the blue bottom and all your questions would be answered also you might need this." Gideon told her as she handed Andrea camera and a black marker.

"What?" Andrea asked confused but Gideon pressed the blue bottom and Andrea disappeared.

Seconds after that she smiled and disappeared too as quick steps were heard.

"Gideon! I found her! I found Miranda!" The same British man that had seen Andrea spoke.

"That is great news Captain Hunter. May I ask why you were searching for her? We both know she will die." Gideon said with a smile.

"Not if I protect her. I could get my family back!" Captain Hunter said excited but Gideon sighed.

"Their deaths are a set point in time, Rip. I'm sorry to say this but it's true. You can't change her destiny." Gideon said with a sad tone.

"I can at least try!" Captain Hunter yelled in hopelessness.

Gideon didn't answer him back but she ran a diagnostic on Andrea's timeline in secret.

Her timeline was changing just like Rip had hoped for but Gideon wasn't pleased with the change…Andrea won't become Miranda and in consequence she won't become Mrs. Rip Hunter. But there was always the 1% chance Andrea and Rip will fall in love if Rip give up the idea of Miranda and start accepting Andrea.

Andrea appeared in her dad's childhood home and specifically the dinner room.

"Oh! You are here! I made vegetable pie with nettle and with feta cheese in it your daughter's favorite and what I was told yours too. And I have the family recipe to give you." Her great grandma said to her as she pulled up a chair.

"Granny Helena? How? How did you know I would be here? And how do you know English?" Andrea asked confused as she watched her great grandma putting a slice of the pie on her plate and then a glass of water fresh from the nearby spring.

She remembered when she was a little girl her and her dad used to go with at least thirty pitchers to fill them with water so they can have water for use. Then when she was ten years old the village put indoors water pipelines and those trips stopped but she was always remembering them fondly.

"Thanks." Andrea said to her granny.

"Now, I believe you want answers." Helena said with a smile and Andrea nodded as she took a bite from the pie.

"Well, to put it lightly…before I came here and started a family with your great grandpa I was a Time Master. My real name was Helena Astroglou and I was born in the year 2135 and I was in the Time Council but I didn't agree with some matters so there was an attempt on my life so I took the liberty to make myself disappear and what a better way than a Time rift. I end up here and I was confused and I met your great grandpa, Andreas, you get your name from him actually. He helped me adjust to the time and soon I fell in love with him." Helena explained and Andrea was gaping at her granny.

"So, you are from that universe I end up!? What about the Metahuman gene in me that seems to be rooted from generations?" Andrea asked confused and Helena smiled as she took a bite from the pie and marveled the taste.

"I am a Metahuman since birth. For a century both sides of my family have been Metahumans and if I must guess they were affected from the famous Particle Accelerator." Helena said to Andrea with a serious look.

"Okay, but why me?" She asked her granny.

"Because you are brave and special." Helena told her great granddaughter.

"Why am I so special?" Andrea asked confused.

"Because you feel like you don't belong in this world like you are meant to be something else and it's true. You have all the qualifications to become a great Time Master." Helena told her serious and Andrea gulped in fear.

"What do you know about Miranda Hunter?" Andrea asked suspiciously and Helena smiled.

"It's you. You get married to a guy named Rip Hunter and have a son. The matter I didn't agree on with the rest of the council was to allow Vandal Savage to murder you and my great great grandson!" Helena exclaimed in anger.

"I…what?" Andrea choked on her pie and Helena smiled in defeat.

"Yes, I was trying to protect you and your son. But you died anyways. But this time it will be different. I drilled into my kids the art of martial arts and I pray that they will pass it down." Helena said with a smile.

"They have, granny. I served in the army for nine months under my dad and my sister she is in the Evelpidon Military Academy and one of the best." Andrea said proudly to her granny who smiled.

"That is a great relief, my dear! Now, I have to go take a family portrait photo so I would suggest to leave before Andreas comes to find you." Helena told her as she stood up from the chair and started gathering the plates they used.

"I could help with that." Andrea said as she raised her camera and Helena chuckled alright, let me finish washing up and go yell at your grandma and grand uncle to dress up." Helena told her great granddaughter and she nodded as she walked towards the rooms she grew up knowing as her grandma's and her aunt's rooms.

"Takis! Get ready!" Helena yelled at her child.

"Let me get this straight, you named your daughter Vasiliki and Dimitris and you call them Kiki and Takis?" Andrea asked her granny shocked and Helena chuckled as she nodded.

"My grandma names her son after her brother and not her dad? Wow! That is some hate right there…" Andrea exclaimed in shock and Helena nodded in sadness.

"Maybe Kiki and Andreas won't have the greatest relationship…I was hoping that it would change in the future but from what you just said it's a fat chance that it will. I guess my grandson is having some sort of relationship with my husband." She said with a hopeful tone.

"Um…no not really…my dad never met your husband he was dead when he was old enough to have a kid but I never asked my dad about your husband and his relationship with him. But dad was always calling him Andreas not grandpa or granddad. I guess he really hated Andreas for what he allowed to happen to my grandma." Andrea spoke with sadness and Helena listened to her as she washed the dishes and then looked at Andrea.

"First rule of time travel no mention of future stuff, Andrea!" Helena advised her great granddaughter and Andrea nodded.

Then one boy showed up and he smiled.

"I'm ready mama." He said in Greek and looked confused at the Andrea.

"Hello, Taki." Andrea waved at her very young grand-uncle.

"Who are you?" Takis asked and she sighed.

"This is my niece, Takis and she will take our picture." Helena said to her son and he nodded then went to Andrea and hugged her. Andrea shocked hugged him back. Her grand-uncle never hugged her.

"Hi!" Takis said smiling up to her and she couldn't help but to smile back.

Helena went to get fixed up and then she grabbed her son and they stood behind a mirror and Andrea gulped but took the picture anyway.

Then as she studied the picture coming out of the Polaroid camera she took the marker and started writing in Greek the date and the phrase;

" _ **Don't trust Rip Hunter. Stay away from him or else you die so does your son, Rip's and yours."**_

"Keep that hidden, Helena." Andrea told her great grandma and she smiled as she took out a spryer and spried all over the back of the photo and the phrase disappeared before the shocked eyes of Andrea.

"Who said I didn't bring some tricks from the future?" Helena said smirking and Andrea laughed.

"Now, thank you for coming but you have to go. You've be gone for too long." Helena advised her great granddaughter with a smile.

"Okay, it was so nice meeting you, Helena!" Andrea said hugging her great grandma and Helena hugged her back tight.

She then pressed the blue button and she re-appeared in STAR Labs. She looked around confused then she walked towards the common room where her Barry and the rest of the Team Flash were.

"HR, could you please turn the picture upside down?" She asked sure of herself and everyone stare at her confused. Her posture had completely changed from unsure to sure.

They saw a message displayed.

"It's just the date." Caitlyn said confused but something happened next and some letters appeared.

"Oh! God! It says; _**"Don't trust Rip Hunter. Stay away from him or else you die so does your son, Rip's and yours."**_ What the hell does that mean?" Cisco asked confused and everyone looked at Andrea.

"That if I meet a guy named Rip Hunter and have a son I will die." Andrea said in a matter of fact tone.

"Helena was a Time Master, a sort of employee time traveler, and she tried to save me but for that the Time Council she was part of and in order to protect herself and me she jumped into a time rift and she appeared in that time." Andrea explained and everyone stared at her shocked and confused.

"How did you know that? A moment ago you didn't know." Barry asked confused and suspicious.

"I traveled to the past with this…I was given that by an AI called Gideon. I appeared on a time ship…like teleported after I walked out of here." She explained to Barry and by the looks of their faces the Team Flash she wasn't making any sense.

"But you weren't gone for more than two minutes." Iris pointed out and everyone looked confused at her.

"But…but…but I did it! I'm sure as hell did it." Andrea exclaimed confused yet no one believed her.

She huffed and walked away. She started walking around Central City when she bumped into Rip Hunter.

The moment she saw him she literarily run away from him. And Rip run after her and she run away from him.

"Why you run? I just want to talk!" Rip yelled after her and she stopped and punched him.

"Talking to me gets me killed. I know who you are and who you meant to become to me…actually who I'm meant to become to you! I don't want to get this little boy in the death's way! So for the sake of our unborn son just don't talk to me! Or look at me! Who knows I might end up pregnant by just looking at me!" Andrea yelled at him in anger but by the end she had burst into laughter the "Who knows you might get me pregnant by just looking at me!" part and so did Rip.

"For me you are already dead. I'm sorry." Rip said to her in sadness.

"Oh! Sorry…but you can't get them back…not this way…who knows if we try again (from your side) our son might turn into a girl or gets erased from time." She told him serious and she got sad at the thought of that happening to her son.

"Look at that, you are talking to me!" Rip pointed out smiling but she chuckled.

She smiled happily but her smile faded.

"I'm sorry. You tried with me…well future me…now I give you permission to try with someone else…" She said to him with a smile and then Rip's eyes teared up and he slammed on a bench behind them and Andrea copied him.

"What? What happened? Why the waterfalls?" Andrea asked confused.

"Because we met during a double date…you had a crush on another Time Master trainee who was your best friend and I was his crush's best friend so we suffered together. We started talking and by the end of the night I had you convinced to tell him that you loved him but the moment she gathered the courage…you gathered the courage and you went to him then he didn't allow you to speak and he thanked you and told you he thought he was falling in love with her. You smiled and said how happy you were for him and then you turned to her and smiled and hugged her. I comforted you for weeks then at some point I started falling for you and hating you because you put all your anger into becoming the best Time Master there is. Then one day we were training and I tackled you then I kissed you and you kissed me back then we started dating. Soon came the proposal and you gave up the Time Masters to marry me. Then came the son and you gave up looking for any other job to raise him. You were always giving up things for others…even now." Rip started saying barely holding it together but by the end he broke down and Andrea hugged him.

"She sounds incredibly selfless." She said to him and Rip nodded but continued crying.

"You are selfless the reason why I fell in love you! You are in love with someone you point them to your beautiful Victoria Secret model friend of yours because you think you don't deserve them." Rip said crying and she looked at him as if he told her, her the most personal thought.

"You really do know me…oh! My god! We shouldn't be talking about my future, your past!" Andrea exclaimed in horror but Rip shook his head and kept crying.

"Rip, look at me, in my honor, do this; find a girl that you would love her so much that you will travel through time for her and she for you! She will access your most feared part of your brain without you knowing she does it and she will save you from yourself. And I know, don't ask me how, you fear her…no you will fear her emotions for you and your emotions so you will leave her…for her would fifteen minutes yet for you will be five years…you'll spent five years distracting yourself. But you won't be able to keep your feelings at bay and you'll give in. And I will be waiting in the chapel smiling as she will walk down the aisle to you." Andrea said to him as she held his face in her hands and looked at him straight in the eyes but Rip saw that her gaze wasn't with him…her gaze looked as she was far far away.

Unknowingly to him since Miranda never told him about it. She was predicting the future, his future without her. Although, she was aware of what she was doing and she smiled satisfied.

"How can you smile when you say these things? You are literally saying that I should find someone else other than you, my wife!" Rip yelled as this time the sadness was turned into rage.

"You are my wife and always will be! I won't betray your memory like that!" Rip yelled at her and she sighed as stood up, she was shorted than him yet her eyes were raging with anger.

"I am not your wife and I won't be! And you won't be betraying me! Rip, stop mourning my death, you are destroying your own mentality, stupid!" Andrea yelled at him and smacked him up his head.

"Rip, you are going to be happy if you just let me go! Let me go!" Andrea said to him and she emphasized every word.

Rip just blinked at her now they were standing face to face.

"Why would I when I can re-write the future?" Rip asked her, challenging her.

"The future you are about to re-write is _my future_ and I won't allow you to change it! I didn't survived a war, being abused, being raped, dealing with poor mentality, dealing with PTSD, being taking hostage during a terrorist attack and getting shot through the head just so you can change my destiny! If it's meant for me to die a second time then to hell with it!" She yelled at him and suddenly Rip stumbled back away from her like he was hit by electric shock sending him a few steps away from Andrea.

"What? What happened?" Andrea asked confused as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You were raped? Abused? Survived a war? What are you talking about? Miranda, what are you talking about it?" Rip asked in horror and Andrea sighed.

"Let me guess…she never told you about it?" Andrea asked her confused and a little hurt.

"No…she never said anything… _you_ never said anything!" Rip said suddenly feeling tired.

"To be honest you never talked about how you became a Time Master…you never said you were in a Refuge while I was always talking about my time in the Refuge. You seemed to want to learn everything about it and my time there...now that I think about it you were the only one who started those conversations actually…you were always asking about my childhood." Rip said confused and sadden.

"Well I didn't have much of childhood…it's hard to have friends when you are constantly bullied and abused while your parents don't care about you because your sister is the miracle child….only one girl at 16 years old she joined the Evelpidon Military Academy…I just managed to survive nine months of military service under my father as Chief Master Sergeant. Then I decided to only start helping the immigrants in the boarders as a second helping hand of doctors…I wasn't exactly a nurse since I had no degree. Plus, my real name wasn't Miranda but Andrea Vorelis-Skorpiti…Helena Vorelis is my great grandma and an ex Time Master…she tried to reason with them not to make an alliance with Vandal Savage and she was hunted she manage to disappear in a time rift to my universe and created my dad's side of the family. I imagine you hadn't learnt that either?" She told him serious and she studied his reaction which was just shaking his head and blinking confused.

"Yeah…so it's better if you just pass me over." Andrea said to him with a knowing tone and Rip looked at her confused. She nodded and started walking away.

"Wait!" Rip run after her but she ran faster.

Rip stopped and looked at her running form. He was tired of chasing her…both future and past versions. Maybe she was right…maybe he should turn his attention to someone else who is actually alive.

Rip returned to his ship and put some drink and looked around him.

"RIP! We are ready to leave! We restocked on clothes and personal stuff." Sara Lance yelled as she walked towards him and he sighed.

"Alright! Let's go." Rip said with a tired sigh and Sara watched him walk to the bridge.

"Hey! You okay?" Sara asked him as he ran after him.

"Yeah! I'm splendid!" Rip said sarcastically and Sara shook her head in disappointment. He will talk to her once he is ready.

 _ **Back At STAR Labs:**_

"Hey guys? I wanted to thank you for helping me but I will take my leave now. I get the train and go back to Starling City. I guess I'll see you all on my next check-up." Andrea told them as she packed her bag and started walking away.

Caitlyn and the rest of Team Flash looked at her in sadness.

 _ **Starling City:**_

Andrea spent the entire trip back thinking everything that had happened and wondering how to explain her day to Sara and Felicity because they will definitely ask about it.

The next thought that crossed her mind was how she will train her powers and what were her powers?

As she arrived in Felicity's, Sara's and hers' apartment she unlock the door and she was welcomed by the sight of Sara, Oliver, Felicity and John having a movie night?

"Hey, guys! I thought you were chasing leads for Slade." Andrea said confused and everyone looked at her.

"Night off." Oliver said smiling and Andrea nodded.

"How did the check up go?" Felicity asked and Andrea eyes' seemed to go far away.

"Everything is fine. I'm normal." Andrea muttered and she walked to her room.

Oliver and the rest of the people of his team exchanged worried looks and Oliver went to check on Andrea.

Oliver heard sobbing and he opened the door to find her crying under the window holding her knees in her hands.

"Andrea? What happened?" Oliver asked confused as he sat next her.

"She died because she was trying to defend me and my son…I caused my great grandma's death!" Andrea cried and Oliver rubbed her back in comfort but she moved away.

"How could you cause you great grandma's death?" Oliver asked confused and she sobbed harder.

"She was trying to negotiate and stop their alliance with Vandal Savage and my death yet I died…Vandal Savage kills me in front of my son's eyes and then he kills my son leaving our bodies for my husband to find and the start an entire crusade to avenge my death and gets Sara killed again…I'm so sorry!" She sobbed and Oliver reached to hug her.

She allowed to be hugged this time.

"You are not making any sense." Oliver whispered.

"I come from a long line of Time Masters." She told him crying and Oliver hugged her tighter.

"What is a Time Master?" Oliver asked confused.

"People who control time. They are supposed to keep history intact…at least that was the first plan but around my great grandma's time in the year 2135…they went rogue. My great grandma Helena ran and because they were haunting her and she jumped through a time rift and showed up in my Earth in the past. Yes, I'm from a parallel universe but my roots begin from this one. My entire family spent three generations having visions and opening portals by accident or being thought crazy for having visions or hearing voices from the future or from a parallel Earth. I'm the cause of their pains." Andrea told him and she cried.

"I knew you were special but I never thought of that!" Oliver said chuckling and hugged her.

"What? "No it will be alright" quote?" Andrea asked him as she wiped her tears and her nose.

"Well you know it won't be alright death will come you have to be strong and just hang on. And you have us as a support. If you want to tell the rest tell them but I would keep the whole Sara dying and the name Vandal Savage…future knowledge might hurt them especially Sara since she is part of it." Oliver said wisely.

"But what if the knowledge of this might save her life." Andrea argued back and Oliver smirked.

"What if I train you and you train your powers at the same time. Then somehow, I believe you might have a way to travel back in time and helped Sara defeat Vandal Savage…" Oliver said smirking.

"And then giving her a chance to live." Andrea finished for him.

"Are you willing to teach me?" Andrea asked confused.

"Of course! I wanted to find a way to bond with you." Oliver said smiling and she nodded finally happy.

Oliver wished her goodnight and walked out of the room.

Andrea looked around her and suddenly she saw Rip in her room.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered angrily and Rip walked towards her.

"I won't give up!" Rip said and he kissed her but Andrea slapped his shoulders in protest.

"Never!" Rip said with a determinate before he teleported away. Andrea looked shocked around her.

The kiss was…weird…it felt weirder than kissing Kevin…but kissing Rip it felt weird but also right.

Damn you time travel!

Oliver walked to the kitchen and looked at his team.

"Is she okay?" Sara asked worried and he nodded.

"Just homesick. She will be alright, she has us." Oliver said with a smile and sat next to Felicity.

'Everything will be alright' Oliver thought smiling.

As for Rip he looked serious in the screen where Andrea's photograph was and near it was a photo of Sara and Andrea together smiling while holding ice creams.

Both women were incredible yet he couldn't stop thinking Andrea's words. If she was his past then why did it if feel right to kiss her? Then again why Sara seems to draw him?

 ** _So? Do you guys like the plot twist? hahahaha! Wait there is more coming in the next chapter!_**

 ** _I have come to terms with the fact that people don't leave reviews on my stories but guys i love reading them so please comment with your thoughts! DON'T BE MEAN!_**

 ** _Until next time;_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

 ** _Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

 ** _Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**

 ** _Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! World! Thank you for the 3 votes on this story! I hope everyone is enjoying this weirdly mixed up story! It would be a great if you guys left a comment telling me your opinions on the chapters!_**

 ** _Also, i uploaded a new story called "The Girl He Never Noticed" so go check it out after reading this chapter!_**

 ** _Now, get ready things are about to change!_**

 ** _Also with this chapter i would suggest listening to;_**

 ** _Bishop Briggs - White Flag_**

 ** _The Seige - Arise_**

 ** _Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 _ **Just Arrived**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Future Husbands, Future Wives and the whole shebang!**_

Andrea was sleeping soundly and dreaming:

 _ **Andrea's Dream:**_

 _ **She was happily cooking in her kitchen when she felt arms wrapping around her.**_

" _ **Hey, honey! Smells good!" The voice said in her ear and kissed her neck.**_

" _ **Thanks, honey!" She said smiling as she continued cooking.**_

" _ **The baby is it kicking today?" The voice asked excited and she nodded.**_

" _ **Yep! She is!" Andrea said smiling and she turned around to kiss a blond man around twenty five years old.**_

" _ **Will, maybe you should go check on Jonas, Laurel, Nora and Moira…I think I heard screaming." She said to the blond man and he nodded as he walked to the dinner room.**_

 _ **She then looked to the window and saw her reflection and raised her eyebrows. She looked around the age of 30…the fuck? Then she looked she was pregnant, eight months long.**_

 _ **But who were Moira and Jonas? Jonas? As in her future son Jonas?**_

 _ **She finished the tomato sauce with the onions and applied it in the pan along with the potatoes and fish. She then rubbed her belly and sighed in happiness.**_

 _ **Oliver walked into the room and smiled.**_

" _ **How is my lovely daughter-in-law doing and her bundle of joy in the oven? Okay, you know what I'm not good with this…so let's take it from the top! How are you?" Oliver rambled with a chuckle as Andrea looked at him with raised eyebrows.**_

" _ **I see Felicity is rubbing off you. That is good. So, far so good, all though this one is going to be kick boxer once she is born." Andrea said laughing and he nodded as he put the pan in the oven.**_

 _ **Oliver smiled as he hugged his daughter-in-law. Wait! Daughter-in -law? That means he has a son…okay what did the food on the train contained?**_

" _ **I'm so proud of you! You found a way to save your son from Vandal Savage and in your own way you helped Rip and Sara realize how good they are for each other." Oliver told her and Andrea's eyes watered.**_

" _ **Thank you." Andrea said blushing and she looked to the ground and wiped her tears.**_

" _ **You have been more fatherly to me than my own father. I should thank you not you?" Andrea said as she let a few tears fall to her cheeks.**_

 _ **Oliver hugged her tight and then they walked to the dinner room. She smiled at her family.**_

" _ **Hello, Rip and Rip's team! I didn't expect you to show up! But I love that you came! I hope you enjoy!" Andrea said smiling as she set the salads on the table.**_

 _ **They sat down and ate the salad while Andrea counted down the minutes till the fish was ready.**_

" _ **Aunt Andrea, could you please help me with my creative writing assignment?" A girl said with a smile and Andrea nodded.**_

" _ **Of course, Moira. What is it about?" Andrea said smiling.**_

" _ **A story about a family member of mine and I think you are cool and I want it to be about you." Moira said smiling to her aunt and she smiled then her clock went off and she went to get the fish.**_

 _ **Rip walked to her and helped her.**_

" _ **Well, you were right, alright? Plus, I never thought I'd say this but I got to know you better as a friend than as my wife. For example, I never knew you had survived a war before meeting me or your great grandma was our Temporal Psychics teacher…hahaha…now that must have been a terrible paradox." Rip said chuckling awkwardly and Andrea listened as she divided the food into plate.**_

" _ **Ask me what you really want to know, Rip." Andrea said to him with a smile.**_

" _ **I want to propose to Sara…I want to ask her to marry me." Rip blurted out and then he caught an overly excited Andrea in a hug.**_

" _ **That is marvelous! When are you planning to do it?" She asked excited and she smiled in true excitement.**_

" _ **Tonight. Will you help me?" Rip asked her and she nodded excited.**_

" _ **Mum! Jonas took my diary!" A girl whined as she came into the kitchen.**_

" _ **Jonas! Give Laurel's diary back!" Rip and Andrea exclaimed in the same time and an eight year old Jonas gave a six year old Laurel her diary back with a pout on his face while little Laurel took it and glared at Jonas.**_

" _ **Sorry…I just thought it was a great notebook…I was curious I'm sorry." Jonas said in a sorry manner.**_

" _ **Now kids, go inside I'm bringing the food." Andrea said with a mothering tone and the kids rushed to the dinner room.**_

 _ **Suddenly she stood before the dinner room and she had her glass up and everyone was served and she was making a toast.**_

" _ **To family and all we've been through!" She raised her glass and everyone raised theirs.**_

 _ **She drank from the glass but started coughing and she woke up.**_

 _ **End of Dream:**_

Sit up straight and looked around her confused.

Did she just travel to the future in her dreams?

She walked to the kitchen for glass of water and she sighed as she drank from the glass when she saw a hooded figure in the window.

She stared at it and the figure stared at her back but then as she blinked he disappeared.

Andrea went back to bed after that and had a dreamless sleep.

 _ **Morning:**_

Sara and Felicity were eating breakfast while Sara was talking on the phone with her mum and Felicity was reviewing some QC papers.

"Good morning." Andrea said with a tired yawn as she walked to them and sat down.

Felicity and Sara said good morning but conversation didn't start as Andrea expect.

"What did I do?" Andrea asked them with a sigh and started studying them.

"Why you didn't trust us and you trusted Oliver?" Sara asked her straight to the point and Andrea instantly knew that something has changed.

"We welcomed you here and yet you didn't tell us what happened to you anything of your check-ups…and then you just ignore us and you go to your room and you shut us out! We do everything for you " Felicity asked in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry…you were watching a movie and didn't want to bother you." Andrea mumbled and went to fill up a bowl of cereal and then went back to the room and suddenly she was welcomed by a flashback of her own childhood.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Andrea cleaned the house and cooked then set the table but her parents didn't seemed to be satisfied and started telling her how she is not doing anything in the house.**_

 _ **Andrea sat in her seat and continued eating her food listening to their insults and she was trying to keep a poker face in place.**_

 _ **Only she knew the feeling of million icy knives piercing her own heart.**_

" _ **Am I right?" Her mother asked her with a weird tone as if she was hurt for being wronged by Andrea.**_

' _ **No! You are wrong! I try my best to keep you all happy and neglect my own happiness! You are never satisfied! What am I supposed to do; am I suppose to become you slave? Fuck that! I already am your slave!' She yelled in rage in her mind but her outside demeanor was the complete opposite.**_

" _ **No, you aren't. I'm sorry." Andrea whispered look at her plate in shame as she felt her family stare at her with superiority even her own sister.**_

 _ **In those moments she wondered how long would get them to realize that she was losing herself, how long would they take them to learn of her death if she killed herself.**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Andrea found herself staring at her unmade bed and the closed blinders. Dark room dark thoughts.

She bend down from the bed and found the suitcase with the clothes Felicity gave her, she had some things that didn't fit her anymore and gave them to Andrea as a welcome to this universe present. She then looked at her shoes, Oliver bought for her and then at her pjs. A plan was designed in her head.

She quickly grabbed her laptop and opened it and started searching for jobs. Once she was done she washed her dishes and put her pjs in the laundry.

Once she was able to leave the apartment because Felicity was at work and Sara was off somewhere she didn't know, she guessed the Foundry, she left with no questions asked.

She walked around Starling City trying to find some "Help Wanted" sign and she did at a clothing store.

"Hello, I'm here for the help sign." Andrea spoke kindly to the manager who looked to be around the age of 29 years old.

"Well have you ever worked in such environment?" The Manager asked her.

"Um..no but I'm sure I would be an asset." Andrea said smiling and the manager looked at her, studying her.

"Well, I'll give you a chance. So, how old are you? Where are you from? And I will need you fill out these forms." The manager said and Andrea nodded in daze at how easy it was. She was waiting for a rejection.

"Well, I'm 19 years old and I'm from Greece. I recently moved here." Andrea said smiling and the manager stare at her in shock.

"Wow! I didn't expect that." The manager mumbled and she smiled.

"I will give you my credentials now." Andrea said as she opened her back bag she had with her at the museum before she got shot in the head and took out her passport and ID that Felicity had made for her, not the real ones from the other universe.

"That is alright." The manager said as they both sat in the desk and Andrea filled the form while the manager read the credentials.

"You served in the military?" The manager exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, for nine months, it's the law for the boys but girls can too if they want. I wanted to continue my family's legacy…but failed." Andrea said smiling to the manager and continued filling the forms.

"Okay, you are clear from my side, how are you doing with the forms?" The manager asked her and she gave them just before the manager finished his question.

"Alrighty! You are starting this afternoon, alright? I will show you the ropes. Now got get some comfy shoes because you are going to be on your feet for most of the day. And I'm Patrick by the way." Patrick said smiling as they shook hands.

"What would my salary be? I mean how much?" Andrea asked slightly embarrassed.

"For starters you are going to get 526 per day." Patrick said with an amused smile as Andrea blinked and gaped at him.

"Seriously? Thank you!" She asked dumbfounded and hugged him.

 _ **Time Skip: Afternoon:**_

Andrea had eaten a sandwich with chicken nuggets and mayo and Chef's salad, once she was done she wore the comfiest shoes she owned and went to the store.

She and Patrick talked about what she is meant to do which was pretty much wait for a customer and once she saw one to ask politely if they needed assistance. He would stay at the cashier's position.

She worked in fever pitch and Patrick was shocked at how comfortable she seemed to be around mothers who came in to shop for maternity clothes or baby stuff.

"Do you have a child?" A mother asked Andrea and she smiled as she held a three months old baby like a pro.

"No, I raised my little sister…I was five when she was born and I raised her by myself up until she was three. Mum was in the hospital sick." Andrea said to the lady with a smile but her eyes were sad.

"How old is she now?" The mother asked and Andrea smiled.

"Sixteen years old and in her first year of military academy. I'm so proud of her." Andrea said smiling at the baby in her arms and the mother raised her eyebrows.

"Military?" She asked and Andrea nodded.

"Family tradition. She is the fourth generation to join the Military forces. Is that all you are going to get?" Andrea answered politely and the mother nodded. Andrea then leaned in and put the half asleep baby in her carrier.

Then she guided them to Patrick and while he did his thing she made a paper ship for the baby and a navy hat. The mother thanked them as she took the bags and the paper creations.

Patrick had listened to what Andrea had said and studied her.

"Is you sister with you in US?" Patrick asked her and Andrea sighed in sadness.

"No, I wish she was though."

Then she went to clean the changing rooms.

A bunch of teens arrived at the shop and Andrea rushed to help them.

"I want something slutty." The blond girl said with a smug smirk. Andrea noticed that in the group there was this girl with glasses and braces looking uncomfortable and being held forcefully by the two brunette bimbos dressed identically to one another but they weren't twins. Short skirts and open tops that left nothing to the imagination. She looked at Patrick who looked disapprovingly to them and shook his head in disappointment and mumbled something about the new generation being ruined.

"Third row to your right." Andrea said kindly and they girls dragged the glassy girl.

"Patrick should I try to stop them?" Andrea asked him and he nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" Patrick asked worried and Andrea sighed.

"To do what I wished to be done to me when I was in the girl's position" Andrea said to Patrick and walked confidently towards the bunch of snobby girls and the glassy girl.

"Hey! Maybe we should try this?"

"Nah! It won't do!"

"How about this?"

Those were the words heard again and again as the poor glassy girl sat terrified in a corner looking alerted around her.

"Hi, there, I'm Andrea." Andrea said with a warm smile to the terrified girl.

"I'm Angela." Angela said and looked to the ground.

"Well, Angela, are those girls your friends?" Andrea asked as she kneeled to her height.

"No. They dragged me here. They bully me. They call me a nerd and ugly." Angela said in a sad tone and her lips trembled as her eyes blinked to keep unshed tears away.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Angela, but you are not those things. If you don't want to be here you have the right and power to stand up from this bench and walk out of here." Andrea told Angela serious and Angela looked at her as if she just realized the strength in herself.

"Thank you." Angela whispered as she hugged her and then stood up but before she left she turned to Andrea and asked her full name.

"Andrea Voleris Skorpiti." Andrea said and Angela smiled.

"I'll make sure to remember that, my full name is Angela Waller by the way! Thank you!" Angela said before walking towards the girls.

"I don't want to be here. I'm leaving and I don't give a shit of what you think of me. Soon enough you are going to be working for me, you'll see." Angela told the girls who looked shocked at her both when she spoke and when she walked out of the shop.

Andrea smiled proudly as she walked towards Patrick and they high fived with both with a smile of victory.

"Whatever! It's not like we need her anyway." The blonde one said to her friends and continued shopping.

Around 9 pm came the time for closing; Andrea was cleaning the changing rooms while Patrick counted the day's profit.

"Thank you for hiring me, Patrick." Andrea told him once she was done cleaning and started putting the clothes back to their respected places.

"No, thank you for being a model employee!" Patrick said smiling as he handed her, her salary.

"Thank you!" Andrea said smiling grateful as she put the money in her wallet.

"What are you up to now?" Patrick asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know…I'll go home check to see if my roommates are there and from then on I'll see where the night leads me to. What about you?" Andrea asked as she put her jacket and scarf.

"Go out with my sister. Then home to tidy up a bit. I hope you have a great night." Patrick said as they both walked out and he locked the store.

"Thank you! You too!" Andrea said as she waved bye to him and they walked their separated ways.

Just then she heard Patrick's voice;

"Don't! Take my money! Take them!" Patrick's voice was terrified and Andrea run towards the alley to see Patrick at knife point.

"HEY! LET HIM GO YOU LOW LIFE JUNKIE!" Andrea yelled as she run to punch him.

She threw a good punch but he stabbed her in the shoulder. She winced but didn't give up. She kicked him in the shins and once he was kneeling she kneed him in the chin before grabbing the knife with her end of her scarf and contemplated for a second before stabbing him in the ear.

Ouch!

"ANDREA WHAT? WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IS HE…IS HE DEAD? OH GOD!" Patrick yelled in panic as he saw blood gushing for Andrea's shoulder.

"Nope! But he won't be able to hear very well. And I'm fine. Are you okay?" Andrea asked in worry as she examined him for any wounds.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! How? How did you…oh the military!" Patrick spoke with shock as Andrea picked up his bag and the money.

"Allow me to walk you home." Andrea told him kindly and Patrick nodded too shocked from what went down to protest.

Andrea and Patrick talked about everything other than the almost mugging and her-self defense skills.

After a second goodnight, Andrea arrived home only to find it empty yet again. She sighed as she went to her room and divided in her half the money she earned and hid them in her bag in the inside pocket she used to forget gums and pens back at the other universe. She did that because the pocket was so well hidden it looked like it wasn't there.

Then she took her laptop (well Felicity's old laptop) and went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner. She was reminded of her knife wound when she tried to reach the spaghetti. She cursed in Greek and went to the bathroom to take care of it.

As she take care of her wound she run with her mind what happened back in the alley and she felt such an idiot…she probably lost her job after that. She didn't care if she killed the guy or if Patrick saw her, she wanted kill him she wanted to kill that guy. In her mind she was back in her old life….kill or be killed.

She cursed herself and how insensitive she was back there that she wanted to punish herself…she looked at her wound and decided to let it uncovered to get infected maybe feeling the pain would teach her not to do something like that again…

But the other half of her brain made her cover it up nicely and walk to the kitchen to resume cooking.

As she ate she searched for empty apartments in Central City. She was thinking of running away from them. She didn't want to get attached to them no matter how good it felt…she saw how offended Sara and Felicity were when she didn't tell them what got her so emotionally affected and chose Oliver the other night.

The she remembered what they told her. How she owed them her current life and she didn't like that. She didn't want to owe people. She owed her parents because they spent money to raise her. She owed Sara and Felicity for giving her clothes and roof over her head even food and medical care. They could have easily left her to die outside Verdant.

But they didn't.

That thought made her sigh in sadness as she searched and found a home that was sold or rented for 1000 dollars. She had to work twice to pay the house and she would be left with 52$ for a train ticket to Central City. She needed to work for at least a year if she wanted to have money left aside to live off until she found a job.

With that thought she saved the page and she started searching for a job. She found two of them; one was at a coffee shop near the neighborhood she had found the house and it was a cute set up where you could read books or magazines with your coffee. It also had a stage for standup comedy night and musical gigs. The second job was as a book keeper at the local library of the same neighborhood.

Both jobs will help her live relatively well her life so she saved them and made a promise to herself to check every day if the jobs were still in the job market.

She continued behaving like everything was alright and well she even started working out with Oliver and she apologized to Sara and Felicity.

She explained to them why she trusted Oliver with the piece of information as to what had made her sad. They forgave her and she thought things were going great but something told her in her gut that she should leave them alone.

And like that a year later Patrick smiled with tears in his eyes as he gave her the last payment and hugged her tight.

"I will miss you! If you ever come around again make sure to pass by." He told her after he hugged her and then closed the shop for the day.

"I diffidently will!" She promised before she grabbed her bag and her suitcase and started walking towards the train station.

She had left individual letters for every signal member of Team Arrow including Laurel, Thea and Detective Lance. She and Thea didn't get along very well because they didn't have time to bond but Laurel showed up in Felicity's one day for a Sisters night with Sara and she confined herself in her room so she wouldn't bother them when Laurel opened her door while searching for the bathroom.

"Oh! Sorry!" Laurel had said and then asked her who she was. Laurel had seen her in Oliver's birthday earlier that year and the year before that but never started a conversation with her.

That day Andrea was dragged to the living room and spent the night with them. So after that Laurel was one of her friends.

She looked at the ground as she walked towards the train station and she instantly started second guessing her choice. She just had find a reliable group of people and here she was leaving them in the dead of night because she felt as a burden.

Was life going to be the way again?

She felt as if she was spitting in luck's face and saying "no thanks".

Was she being selfish?

Was she being dumb?"

Probably.

Maybe.

But now she is standing in front of the ticket office. She bought the ticket and walked inside the train along with many others.

She had rented a hotel room and tomorrow had an appointment with the house seller and she was about to buy the house she wanted. As for the jobs they were still open and she was planning to apply for them once she was done with the house.

The next day she just bought the house and she was sitting in the couch that came along with the house and thought about how she wanted to decorate the place.

Then a thought came through her head.

She never had her space. She never knew how to decorate a place that would scream "Andrea".

Discourage she went to apply for the jobs.

 _ **Time Skip: A few months later:**_

She had finally made her place look as home like as she could and she got both jobs and she working like the dog.

The first two weeks when she first moved here Team Arrow and Team Flash always called her and tried to find her but she wouldn't pick up the phone.

With her first checks she bought new phone, new laptop and SIM card also some groceries.

Then a month in she had finally decided how to decorate her house. A month later she had bought almost everything she wanted and had decorated her house.

She signed up herself up for Kickboxing and to a psychologist.

Somehow, Team Flash hadn't found her yet but she made sure not to post so much on social media.

Then she met new friends; Anna, Dorothy, Emilia and Sean. They were working with her in the coffee shop while Dorothy was also working with her at the Library.

Because they were too much on social media she decided to make new ones and didn't put location on her pictures.

She was happy.

When one day she was working when a blond boy walked in with a brunette woman that he called her his mum.

"Hey, I would like two cold chocolates with fresh milk not the other one, we are both allergic, please. Thank you." He said and I nodded as I started making the cold chocolates.

"Do you want names on the cups?" Andrea asked the boy that looked around the age of seventeen.

"Yes." He said as he read the menu.

Once Andrea had ready the drinks she asked his name and his mother's.

"William"

"Samantha"

She nodded and smiling she wrote down the names on the cups and handed to him and he said thanks as he walked away.

None of these two knew that this meeting was a significant one.

"Here you go, ma." William said as he sat down and opened the loaned book.

"I see you are almost over with this book you better start your part of your project and finish that before the deadline." Samantha said to her son with a smile as he groaned.

"Fine! But that project wasn't my idea! What do I know about the history of dance? It's all Lillian's fault…I had a sore throat and fever and wasn't in school and she took the lead." William whined and Samantha chuckled at her son's reaction.

"I know but there are boys dancers who were important in history, you could have chosen to do research on them." Samantha told her son in a wise tone and William groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Why are you acting like that?" Samantha asked her son not hiding how amused she was.

"You could have told me that earlier, ma! Now, I'm stuck doing research on some Martha Graham!" William whined and Samantha burst out laughing.

"Mum! You shouldn't laugh at me!" William exclaimed as he tried to sound hurt but couldn't stop laughing either.

Andrea watched them smiling. She wished one day she could be like that with Jonas.

After two hours her shift ended and she had one hour to get to the library and start her six hour of shift there too. She spent from 9 am up to 5 pm working in the café and from 6 pm up to 12 am working in the library.

She was dead tired after it and she was quickly putting the laundry and had a bath before she managed put the laundry to dry and went to bed while munching on something because by 3 am she was hungry.

 _ **In Starling City: A few months ago:**_

In Starling City Oliver and the rest of the team were surprised when Felicity and Sara returned to the apartment late at night around 4 am with pizza for Andrea only to find a bunch of letters addressed to their names.

Every single one said;

 _ **Letter Begins:**_

 _ **Hi….**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for leaving like that but I now for a fact that I left without a goodbye but I know I have been a burden both emotionally and economically to all of you.**_

 _ **I thank you all for everything you offered me and once I'm economically able I will pay all of you back.**_

 _ **Thank you for not letting me die that night and giving me clothes, food and roof over my head but I must make my own way into this world.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **And I'm sorry.**_

 _ **With tremendous love,**_

 _ **Andrea.**_

 _ **P.S. Don't try to find me.**_

 _ **End of Letters:**_

Oliver and the rest stand unable to have an expression after Felicity stopped reading the letters one by one.

"Why would she think she was a burden?" Laurel asked confused and a little worried.

"We don't know." Sara answered for both herself and Felicity.

Although Felicity seemed to think about everything that was said between her and Andrea and the same thing was going through Sara's head.

The team got down and tried to find her but they failed many times and many times refused to give up. They called her again and again with no answer.

"I think it was the time when we cornered her about trusting Oliver over us." Sara stated one day when Felicity and her were eating breakfast in their apartment.

Now it had been almost a year since Andrea disappeared.

"Maybe. But she apologized and we forgave her." Felicity wondered in sadness.

"She might not have forgiven herself." Sara mused in a sad tone.

 _ **Central City: Back To The Present:**_

Andrea re-stocked the returned books in their places and just in time to hear the door of the library opening.

"Oh! It's you again! Hi!" William's voice made her turn to her left and see him standing awkwardly with his back bag on one shoulder and his right hand in his jean's pocket.

"Oh! Hey! William, right? What are you doing here?" Andrea asked with a kind smile.

"I wanted to find if you guys had any info on Martha Graham for a school project." William said a little embarrassed and Andrea chuckled.

"Don't you have Internet at home?" She joked and William mocked a laugh.

"We do but I believe my teachers would appreciate the old fashioned way of researching. Plus I can claim I worked harder than anyone in the group because "I went to the library" line." William said smiling to Andrea's back as she guided him to the row of the theme of books he asked for.

"Oh! I see. Then knock yourself out then!" Andrea said kindly to him with a pat on his shoulder before she returned to putting books back into their place.

After an hour or so William showed up to her desk with a dizzy look.

"Well now I'm full of anxiety…thank you school! Oh! And can I have these photocopied?" William asked Andrea who nodded and started photocopying the pages as William rubbed his face with his hands.

For a second there Andrea thought she was seeing a younger version of Oliver being exhausted but that couldn't be…could it?

Nah!

"Here you go! So, are you done with the information or you will come by tomorrow? I need to know in order to keep the book from getting…you know booked?" Andrea asked him and he sighed.

"I believe I will be back the info or at least what I think it should be written in my project isn't gathered yet. Thank you for keeping the book for me. Good night!" William told her kindly as he gathered his things into his bag and waved at her goodbye.

"Good night!" She yelled after him only to hear the door closing.

Well this day was eventful…

The next day William appeared again at the library and the next and the day after that.

"Wow, I believe I should put a William section in the library or at least baptize this place "William's section". What got you so worked up?" Andrea asked him with a teasing smile.

"Martha Graham that is who! I don't even know why I volunteered." William huffed as he kept writing down fact after fact.

"Sorry, I thought I could cheer you up." Andrea apologized guiltily and made a move to leave but William's voice stopped her.

"What is your name?"

"Oh! Um...Andrea?"

"You are not sure that is your name?"

"Oh! I know it's my name. I just didn't know why…never mind. I have some books that need to be tidy up." Andrea said smiling awkwardly and rushed away.

After an hour or so William appeared by her desk as she ate some dinner since no one else was in the library.

"I'm 17 how old are you?" William said suddenly making Andrea looked up to him.

"I'm twenty. So, how good are you in school?" Andrea asked him with a kind smile.

"I'm a straight A student. Were you good at school?" William asked as he put on his scarf.

"I was around 15,16,17 out of 20…which would make me around C or B average student…so I'm gonna go with…nope!" Andrea said smiling and William looked confused.

"What grading system is that?" William asked confused.

"Greek." Andrea said bluntly and William's face made an "o" expression.

"Cool! Well, good night!" William said to her and she smiled.

"Good night to you too!"

The same scenario took place up until Christmas holidays when suddenly one day William appeared at the coffee shop and he seemed to have run all the way there.

"What's up, Liam?" She asked her young friend in worry.

They have come to be friends since every time he would leave the library they would trade some information about each other. After the project was due and he aced it William kept going to the library and they would spent time talking about themselves and books.

"You know how I don't know who my dad is, right?" William said out of breath and Andrea looked at Dorothy with a questioning look.

"I can cover you! Sit down." Dorothy said kindly to Andrea and sent a sympathetic smile to William.

"Thanks." Both of William and Andrea said as they sat to the table that was just cleaned.

"Yeah, what about it?" Andrea asked oblivious.

"Well, Oliver fucking Queen is my dad! I heard him and my mum fighting downstairs as I was tidying my closet…Michael, our neighbor, fixed the hitches and in order to do that I had to empty my closet. Then I was about to ask my mum to come and marvel my job when I heard them fighting. I didn't even know who he was! I pumped to him a day ago at Jitters where my mum and I went to make a cake order for Susie's birthday party. You know Susie, Michael's daughter." William rambled without taking any breath in between.

Andrea was in a similar shock/panic state.

Oliver was in Central City and no doubt the entire team with them!

Did they find her?

"Have you talked to your mum?" Andrea asked while trying to keep a calm demeanor and William shook his head no since Dorothy handed him a glass of water.

"I jumped out of the window and I ran here. You are my best friend and I thought I should tell you first." William said in a complete freak out mode.

"Alright. Call your mum and I'll get you home." Andrea stated but William shook violently his head no and he stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"I don't want to see them! I searched his name online." He said nervous and continued pacing back and forth.

"When did you have time? I thought you run here!" Andrea asked confused and he stopped and looked at her then sighed.

"Okay, I did search about him when I saw mum's college albums and i over heard it while the talks…He is a serial dater! Is that even a thing?" William said rambling and pacing.

"LIAM! Calm down! And yes that is a thing!" Andrea yelled at him and tried not to laugh at his rambling and pacing since she was supposed to trying to make him calm down.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" William asked her with hope in the eyes and she smiled.

"Only if you call your mum." She told him with serious look on her face as she folded her arms to her chest and William pouted and then made a puppy dog eyes but Andrea didn't fall for that, she shook her head no.

"Come on! You don't know how it is! You don't know how it feels wanting to hide from people!" William yelled at her in an angry tone.

"Actually I do! I fucking do!" She yelled back and she stood up from the couch and grabbed his hand making his looked at her for a moment.

Dorothy saw that as a sign to leave to the back room….for inventory!

"You do? How?" William yelled angrily and then stared at her in a weird facial expression like he was there but at the same time he was just realizing something.

"I was living in Starling City and I had friends there then I moved away because I thought I was a burden to them and now everyone is in Central City as we speak and I'm afraid that if I stepped outside this neighborhood I will bump into them!" Andrea said in a sad tone and this time she wasn't holding his hand but this time he was holding hers.

William looked at her with an intense look and even though he was seventeen years old and she was twenty he was taller than her.

Instead of kissing her he hugged her.

"You can stay at my house but you call her okay? She must be worried sick." Andrea told him as she was held in his embrace.

"Fine!" He sighed as he let her go and he smiled.

"Thank you! I needed that." Andrea said smiling and William smiled too.

"I needed that too." William said smiling.

In that moment William leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back.

Once the kiss was over he looked at her then he smiled in a boyish manner which made Andrea "wake up" and realize that what happened was in fact illegal and inappropriate!

"I know it's not legal to have a relationship with a minor and I'm willing to wait. And trust me once I'm nineteen, just to be safe, I will swipe you off your feet!" William said smiling at her with confidence and then kissed her again. They were still hugging during all of this.

Andrea kissed him again until a memory came into her mind the one from her dream!

William smelled the same as the guy in the dream she had a year or so ago. She was also reminded of how illegal and inappropriate yet again was all of this and she quickly panicked and pushed him away.

"We do that again once you are nineteen, young man!" Andrea tried to act normal but William laughed at her and nodded.

"And so I will go talk to my mum and about…well you know the first reason I came here. It was nice kissing you…I mean seeing you! BYE DOROTHY!" William rambled again as he run out of the coffee shop he remembered Dorothy's existence and yelled goodbye.

"What did I miss?" Dorothy came in with her headphones on and her phone at hand looking confused and lost.

Andrea sighed and said nothing as she continued cleaning the table and praying Oliver and the team won't find her.

Her day went normal went suddenly the door of the coffee shop opened and she turned to welcome the new customer with a welcome smile as she wore her Bienne only to come face to face with a very angry looking Oliver. Thank God she was at the end of her shift and Emilia's turn came up.

Emilia smiled and took Oliver's order as Andrea hurried to fix her Bennie and waved goodbye at Emilia and walked out of the coffee shop and walked quickly to her house making sure she is not followed.

During her walk she revised everything she knew about herself and started wondering why she end up at Verdant that night…why didn't she die just like any normal human being.

Then it hit her! She had to figure out how she is going to train her powers…whatever they were…Caitlyn had said that her powers were could potentially be teleportation and opening portals but how could she trigger them?

She of coursed trained with Oliver but she never got to open one portal by accident or teleport! Except the one time she met this Gideon and her Granny Helena.

Something told her in her gut to sit down Indian style and concentrate. She sat and closed her eyes.

Seven minutes later she opened her eyes and she stood before Oliver as he gave Emilia his order.

"Thank you! May I ask what was the girl's name? The one with the red Bennie?" Oliver asked with his fake charm and smile on.

Emilia smiled but rolled her eyes.

Emilia was a smart girl she could see past that façade and any other tricks.

"Her name is Anna and she is in a relationship with my brother Liam." Emilia said smiling.

Andrea listened that and smiled. Emilia and anyone in the coffee shop wouldn't give any information on any worker just to keep them safe from unwanted stalkers.

"Thank you, Emilia!" Andrea whispered and suddenly Emilia looked at her side and smiled as if she saw her or knew she was there.

Oliver nodded and left.

"Andrea I know you are here, I'm just like you. Meet me at the library where you and Dorothy work, I can help you." Emilia said to Andrea's projection and she nodded before following Oliver.

Andrea saw herself walking towards her bus stop and Oliver watching her as she listened to the new album of Meg Myers.

He also got into the bus.

How? How did she not know! She was so careful! GODDAMN IT!

Thank god she was getting down to one bus stop away from her house because she needed to buy groceries.

Even though today was her day off from the Library she knew that if she wanted answers she had to go there…

She saw Oliver following her through the grocery trip and her walk to her apartment!

"Fuck!" Andrea's projection self cursed under her breath.

She watched him wait for her to get to her house and probably get ready then she followed him as he walked up the stairs to her apartment and searched her name in the doorbells.

Andrea quickly walked through her door and reunited with her body and gasped back to the waking state.

She quickly got up and locked her door then went to her room and closed every window and terrace door, then closed the curtains and she sat in her bathroom with food and water and waited on Oliver to knock her doorbell.

She was scared but also bumping with adrenaline.

Oliver found the door and as expected of Andrea and rang the doorbell but there was no answer.

Andrea sat in her bath tub with chips and water and read her current book.

For seventeen minutes Oliver rang again and again!

An hour later she got ready to meet Emilia in the library.

"First question, Emilia, how the hell did you know?" Andrea asked her in shock as they walked in the library.

"Well my parents were from the future…and they were time travelers just like your great grandma. I wasn't sure who you were until I felt your presence." Emilia told her serious as she opened the library's floor near the section where William had sat down and pulled three old dusty books.

"These books will help you learn what Time Master's powers are. You and I have one more ability; that is rare we can Dream Travel through time meaning we can fall asleep and our minds travel through time and when we woke up we remember everything we encountered. Here is the spell you say before you fall asleep." Emilia said to Andrea as she slid the book towards her and Andrea read it with interest.

"It's in German! How they hell do I know German?" Andrea exclaimed in shock and Emilia laughed at her shock.

"Well, you had a past lives like every single one of us and probably you were German at some point." Emilia said with a shrug as she continued looking through a book about teleportation and portals.

"The fuck?" Andrea gasped in shock and Emilia chuckled but kept searching.

"Here it is! Read these two passages and once you are done we can try to put them into action." Emilia said smiling at her and Andrea nodded as Emilia put the other two books back to their hiding space.

Several minutes later she was looking at a wall were Emilia had circled it with chalk and she was trying to focus.

"Control your breathing and picture what you want to appear behind that wall. Then trace the circle and press the center of it and you got a portal." Emilia guided with a calm voice as she studied Andrea who did what she was told a second later Emilia and Andrea stared at the deep space.

"WOW! You thought of space?" Emilia asked fascinated.

"No, I thought of the Milky Way." Andrea said smiling as she stared at the hole on the wall in true wonder.

"Dope!" Emilia mumbled and smiled proudly.

They continued with teleportation which was similar thinking where you want to go and then open her eyes and she was there.

"Now, keep in mind you are going to mess up many times until you are able to do it under a lot of pressure, okay? Keep trying!" Emilia told her encouragingly as they were walking to the bus stop.

"I know that it's just I never thought you would be like me." Andrea said smiling and Emilia laughed.

Andrea and Emilia parted ways three stops before Andrea's then as she walked towards her house she saw a shadow waiting near the door. She thought for a moment that she would see Oliver but it was William with a duffel bag.

"Liam? What happened?" Andrea asked worried.

"I left my mum. She kept insisting that I should meet Oliver. I don't want or need him! I had a good life with just me and mum!" William said angrily as Andrea unlocked the door and they climbed the stairs to her apartment's door.

"Well, you can stay the night but you have to resolve this! It's you mum." Andrea said wisely as she unlocked her apartment's door completely missing William staring at her with a lovestruck way.

"What about if you are with me when I do?" William suggested and Andrea stared at him in shock.

"You want me to be there when you talk about your family dynamic?" Andrea asked confused and William nodded in a nervous kinda way.

Once Andrea and William were inside Andrea's apartment William suddenly pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

Andrea pushed him away and exclaimed;

"We agreed that we wouldn't do that! I'm twenty and you're seventeen! It's illegal!" Andrea said in emphasis but William sighed in anger.

"Just tell me that you don't like me! Because I can't wait for two years or three!" William exclaimed also in anger.

"Don't change the subject, Liam! The subject is your mum and Oliver and the dynamic not us!" Andrea yelled matching his anger.

"Is there even an "us" to begin with?" William asked in a hurt tone and Andrea sighed as she slammed on the couch.

She knew what she had to do to keep William from falling for her. She had to lie. She liked him but she knew it was wrong! She is an adult and he is a teenager! Some people will call it pedophilia!

"I don't like you, William. And there is no us." Andrea said in an emotionless tone and looked at William who stood before her.

His expression was a mixture of pure shock, anger, hurt and denial.

"No, you are lying so you can get me off your back!" William accused her and she shook her head.

"No I don't! Every time I look at you I'm reminded of my sister! She will be your age about now. Kissing you is like kissing a friend of my sister's." Andrea told him in her loud voice.

William stepped back from her and grabbed his duffel bag and run out of the house.

Andrea stayed looking the door and broke down crying.

He is too young and she had a mission! She had to save her son, Jonas!

William run to his house and run to him room dumping his bag and then punching his pillows.

"Will? What is wrong, honey?" Samantha asked him worried.

"I just got dumped by…ah! Who cares! Mum, I'm sorry but I don't want to meet Oliver." William said serious to his mum who nodded.

"But he wants to meet you. Just for once?" Samantha asked in a pleading tone.

William thought of how much Andrea's rejection hurt him and how it would hurt Oliver if he rejected him. It wasn't a good feeling…

"Okay…fine!" William said in a defeated sigh as he slammed in his bed and his mum smiled victoriously.

Then he was left alone with his thoughts.

He turned to face his nightstand and saw a picture of Andrea and him and he threw it across the room and went to sleep.

The picture frame broke just like William's and Andrea's heart.

 _ **The Next Day:**_

William woke up and for a second his mind drifted to Andrea and that he would see her but then his mind flashed back to their fight and his mood was trashed.

Then he remembered that he was meeting his dad…Oliver today.

His mood became even more trashed.

He spent his day with his dad trying to make conversation with him but he couldn't keep the conversation going. So their time was spent a little bit awkward and ended quickly.

Many days and months had to pass with William going to the coffee shop whenever Andrea wouldn't be there.

Until one day William give in and asked Dorothy where was Andrea.

"In the library with Emilia for some reason…what happened between you two?" Dorothy asked him and he sighed.

"I like her and she likes me too but she keeps saying that our age difference isn't legal and we fought about it." William said to Dorothy with a sigh as he sipped his orange juice.

"She isn't wrong, Will." Dorothy said with a sad sigh.

"It's different if she is twenty three and you are twenty than her being twenty and you being seventeen." Dorothy advised her friend.

"She said that…everyone says that! Why?" William said angrily and Dorothy chuckled.

"One word…pedophilia. People will think she is a pedophile no matter if you two are in love." Dorothy said in a wise tone and Will huffed.

"Screw the world, Dorothy! I want to be with her because I love her! Holy shit! I love her? When did that happen?" William exclaimed angrily then once the words were out of his mouth, his eyes widen and looked beyond shocked.

While Dorothy who was wiping the counter burst out laughing.

"Dorothy it's not funny!" William whined embarrassed but Dorothy wouldn't stop.

William spent the next few months pondering over the whole "I love Andrea" thing.

As for Andrea during the time William was trying to get to know his dad and get over Andrea, she was training to manage to save Jonas from Vandal Savage along with Emilia when a question popped into her mind;

Who were Emilia's parents and why she never met them? She had gone to Emilia's house and only met her aunt Sam who once she saw Andrea excused herself and locked herself in her room. Andrea swore she heard her crying when they passed her room on the way to Emilia's. And Emilia's behavior was weird…almost tense like she walked on eggshells.

She witnessed also family photos missing and how she knew they were missing? Well they had left a mark on the wall from the years of hanging there.

She never thought of William during the day because she was busy training and working only at night when she was look at her nightstand and see their picture Dorothy took of them while they were at Jitters on Liam's birthday. Everything back them was so simple…they were friends.

Many nights she studied that picture and many others they had taken when one particular one made her gasp in shock.

It was a picture of her and William under a tree…she, his mum and William had gone for a picnic on Sam's dad's birthday under the tree he had planted many years ago.

Sam had taken the picture and Andrea was hugged from behind by William while he had his back on the tree and she was sitting on his legs while William's arms were around her hugging her and his chin was touched her shoulder. They were laughing at something Sam had said…oh yeah! Sam had joked they looked like a those couples in the vitamins commercials.

She remembered seen this picture on the kitchen wall in her dreams on top while under it where many of her with Team Arrow and some kids and it was even one with an older woman dressed in white and next to her stood a guy with black hair and a tux, it was a wedding photo!

Who were these people? Why would they be on her wall in her dream?

With those questions Andrea always fall asleep exhausted from trying to find a link of it all.

As for William…his life was beyond boring! He spent time with Dorothy and went to school. Sometimes he talked with Oliver through Skype and other times Oliver would visit him. At some point that became his routine.

Although if he was being honest with himself he missed Andrea more and more every day and the thought of her made him feel hurt.

Everything was boring and normal with William's life until he got kidnapped…for the first time by a guy named Damien Darkh because of Malcolm Merlyn. Not that he knew about it…

As for Andrea; she kept on training with Emilia she wanted to save her son as soon as possible! She had started reading upon parenting blogs and books about how to raise four year old children and she had even prepared one of the two guest rooms into a boy's room…well she had bought a three bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen/dinner/living room area…might as well use it!

She was getting anxious and tired of how Emilia every time she thought she was ready found something to keep her from finishing her mission.

"How could we know where Jonas is or how the ground looks like?" Andrea asked a little stressed one night Emilia slept at her apartment. Emilia had helped her paint the room a soft blue color that day so as a thank you for helping gesture Andrea suggested she slept over.

Emilia smiled and said that she could take her there and see it herself for once before she could save her son but she had to master her abilities.

That calmed Andrea down a bit but still she couldn't help but feel anxious.

 _ **Time Skip: Two Days Later:**_

Two days later she trained by herself until Emilia came into the library and takes her to the future. Of course Andrea did a double take when Emilia announced that she would take Andrea to the future.

Finally!

She saw her older version of herself and her son running away trying to find a safe place but they couldn't.

She saw Vandal Savage kill her and then point the gun at her son. Emilia's grip was so strong that when Andrea made a step towards the massacre Emilia pulled her back saying:

"If you move one step further Savage will see us because the cloak I put us under is going to break! We study the battlefield and then we come up with a strategy." Emilia said with a wise tone and serious face.

"Fine! I think I would be able to run really fast and grab him then I will have another portal ready and we jump back in the library. How about that?" Andrea suggested in an eager tone.

"It sounds bulletproof." Emilia said deep in thoughts and then Andrea asked to go to home.

They spent two weeks training on her speed at opening portals then just as Andrea jumped out of one portal she felt a pain in her chest and a constant whisper following her around she tried to push it back and continue training.

Someone was asking for her help but she couldn't understand who it was from.

She tried to ignore it until one thing happened too quickly for her to register. She was standing outside a house and she was in her pjs! Then she opened the door like it was her home and she went upstairs only to then break out of the trance seeing William tied in a chair and a girl sitting in her bed looking at him.

The girl was around the age of six or seven.

William saw her and freaked out shaking his head no with tears in his eyes.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked her confused and Andrea walked to her.

"I'm here to get my friend." Andrea told her in a child friendly manner.

"Can I come too? My mum is not very motherly and dad is mean to other kids, to your friend. I'm not safe." The girl said in a pleading tone and Andrea looked at her confused.

"What is your name, little girl?" Andrea asked as she started untying William.

"I'm Eleanor Darkh but you can call me Nora." Nora said to her as she picked up a bag under her bed and then waited for Andrea's hand.

"You okay, Liam?" She asked William awkwardly and he nodded. He looked deep in thoughts.

"I was thinking of you and then you were here…how?" William asked confused but noise from outside made the two kids and the one adult look outside to see Green Arrow fighting Damien Darkh.

"Andrea! Go get Nora to safety and I'll stay here!" William said in a commanding tone resembling Oliver in that bit.

She nodded but before she could act she was being kissed by William while Nora giggled saying she was disgusted.

"I love you and I don't care about our age difference. Go be safe!" William said to Andrea and then run downstairs.

Andrea froze in her place what is wrong with guys these days? Kissing her when she doesn't want to?

Nora's shook her head and that movement made Andrea stop pondering and opened a portal to her apartment.

"Nora, how did you know I would come?" Andrea asked Nora once they were in the safety of her apartment. Nora smiled and gave her a stuck of letters.

"I saw a girl with black hair that looked kinda like me but older…she wrote those letters and told me to trust you and she gave me this picture." Nora said to Andrea giving her the letters and then a picture was shown to her that included her, William, Felicity Nora's older version dressed in a wedding dress and a man with black hair standing next to her dressed in a groom's attire. What made Andrea looked shocked was a younger version of none other than Emilia and that the picture was the same one she had seen in her dreams only difference was the fact it was a group shot!

"Who is that little girl?" Andrea asked Nora confused and a little eager she felt as if she was piecing a puzzle together.

"Oh! My daughter! Emilia Palmer!" Nora said smiling proudly and Andrea looked shocked at her and then back at the picture unable to stomach what she had just learnt.

"The letters told me the future! You raise me along with Jonas." Nora said smiling happily.

She knew who Jonas was? That means that her plan is a success!

"I…I…I need a minute to process." Andrea said in shock as she tried to sit down and Nora hugged her.

"Take your time, mommy." Nora said with happiness and adoration as Andrea on instinct hugged her back.

"What about your parents?" She asked Nora after a short silence and hearing Nora calling her mommy.

"I came to think of them as my biological parents and you are my parent. The one who raises me and teaches me to be a better person! Yes, my biological mum changed my diapers, stayed up all night with my teething and all but she showed goodness only to me not other people and she was teaching me the wrong thing. Nora from the future told me through the letters all about how Father allows a demon to take me as its vessel and how it killed me the first time. Yes, those letters were delivered to me by my future self before she died…the demon told her to say her goodbyes because of what was coming next…I was her goodbye. Read those letters and you will understand then maybe we can talk tomorrow about them." Nora said wisely and both girls went to Andrea's room and fall asleep right away.

Andrea woke up in the middle of the night she woke up and started reading the letters.

 _ **Beginning of letter:**_

" _ **Dear little Nora,**_

 _ **Andrea Clayton-Queen will be the best mum you ever had. Ruve might have given you birth but Andrea does everything for you! Everything a normal mother does!**_

 _ **Now, you are going to have flashes of both different lives in your head soon but know that Andrea and William will be there for you!**_

 _ **Oh! And Jonas is going to be a pain in the ass when it comes to bathroom turns but he is a really protective brother!**_

 _ **And don't get me started on Laurel and Samantha being over overprotective younger sisters history ever known!**_

 _ **Especially when you and Palmer…I mean I and Palmer start dating!**_

 _ **All in all, you have a good, loving, normal family with them. Everything I never had in my past life and I hope you'll get that for both of us. All in all, you will be fine!**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Older Nora.**_

 _ **P.S. I'm sorry for all the bad parallel memories you will have soon.**_

 _ **End of letter:**_

Andrea was even more confused and had even worse headache than when she was asleep and decided to go back to sleep hoping tomorrow will be different.

 _ **The Next Day:**_

Andrea had stomached the fact that she was adopting Nora since she looked to be a cute child.

"These papers are credentials that you will need to adopt me. Plus I burnt every toy my dad had chipped. Older Nora told me which ones were." Nora said to Andrea as she ate her cereal and Andrea watched the pile. Nora seemed so excited and full of energy it kinda bothered Andrea…she was one of those people that liked to wake up in a quiet house and have quiet time until it was time for them to face the traffic and noise of the city!

"I'm really glad you will adopt me." Nora said with an excited tone and huge smile plastered on her face and Andrea smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Okay, so there is this room in the right next to the bathroom it's yours. I will bring after work magazines for decorating. And we will start researching!" Andrea said smiling to Nora's giddy face.

"I can stay here alone and read this interesting book and watch all these movies you have." Nora said wiggling her eyebrows and Andrea laughed and nodded.

"Oh! Bring food because I will eat _a lot_!" Nora yelled after her as she rushed to hug her and Andrea kissed her in the head.

"Have a nice day, mum." Nora said waving at her and Andrea stopped in the stairs and tried to digest that she will soon have two kids and she was still not pregnant!

WOW! Look how life changes!

After the coffee shop she went to the library but there was no clients so she had time to train by herself until Emilia showed up.

"So…Emilia Palmer…huh?" Andrea asked her with folded arms and raised eyebrows Emilia sighed and nodded guiltily.

"Yep…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I…I couldn't say "Hi, grandma, I can help you deal with your powers the same way you did with me!" And make sure you won't freak out!" Emilia defended herself but Andrea just hugged her.

"I came into this universe hadn't no family and look at me now…I have a daughter and a granddaughter and a son and a future/late husband and a future husband….okay it sounds bad." Andrea rambled with a thankful tone but close to the end she had a weird out tone and expression on her face while Emilia smiled.

"It's comical." Emilia said truthfully and with a smile to her grandma.

"So, training?" Emilia asked/suggested and Andrea nodded and they went back to training.

 _ **As for William:**_

Oliver waved goodbye at William as he got into the car and back into hiding…of course Samantha and Oliver had no idea William knew the true reason of their sudden move.

"Goodbye, Andrea." He whispered in the air of Central City as the car started.

"Mum, I'm sorry for getting kidnapped." William said to his mum and she smiled thankful.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt." Samantha said thankful to her son who nodded.

Onto to the new adventure! _ **  
**_

 _ **So? How did you like it? Were you shocked by this chapter? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Now, chapter 4 i'm working on it!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


End file.
